


The Pastel Princess and the Punk

by deerseokie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But secretly wants Levi, Eren is in Denial, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Levi is OOC, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pastel Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Punk Eren Yeager, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, but not really, ereri, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerseokie/pseuds/deerseokie
Summary: He was absolutely beautiful. Breathtaking in every way known to man.And he knew it too. How could he not? The way he swayed his hips should have been illegal. Fuck. It was a sin and all the while he knew it. He could feel the stares he received from horny guys who haven’t been laid in months and even some girls; the select few that didn’t see him as a threat, that is. He could hear people making sexual comments about him, sometimes even at him. But, that didn’t stop him in the slightest. Oh God no.





	1. The Punk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is the first fanfic that I have ever written. So I would greatly appreciate any feedback. Also I'm sorry if there are grammar errors, I tried to fix all that I saw but I don't have a beta.

_He was absolutely beautiful. Breathtaking in every way known to man._

And he _**knew**_ it too. How could he _**not**_? The way he swayed his hips should have been illegal. _**Fuck**_. It was a sin and all the while _**he** **knew it.**_ He could _**feel**_ the stares he received from horny guys who haven’t been laid in months and even some girls; the select few that didn’t see him as a threat, that is. He could _**hear**_ people making sexual comments about him, sometimes even at him. But, that didn’t stop him in the slightest. _Oh God no._

Even _teachers_ have been betrayed by their eyes as they would watch the magnificent, pale princess strut down the halls in his frilly, pastel skirts and cute crop tops. And to top it all off he would strut so graciously while sporting thigh highs and heels.

_God_. Eren just could not get enough of him. The princess would be everywhere that he was. Seemingly intentional at times, but it’s not like Eren minded in the slightest. That gave him more time to admire his beautiful porcelain legs and perky, round ass.

This delectable pastel princess's name was Levi Ackerman.

* * *

 

“Eren! Hurry up or we’ll be late!” My sister all but screams from outside of my bedroom door.

“I’m up, I’m up woman!” I lie as I scurry out of bed.

What were we gonna be late for? Fuck. That’s right hell, I mean school. God. How I hate that cursed place. I mean, who makes **kids** of all people wake up at the ass crack of dawn just to spend six hours in a building listening to teachers drone on and on? I mean seriously, if I ever found this person I’m gonna kick their ass. Male or female. I don’t care, these fists are bisexual.

Groaning, I make my way to the bathroom and take the most beautiful shower known to man. Once I get out, I head back in my room to find Mikasa going through my closet.

“Mikasa!” I yell as I try to pull my towel around me tighter. “What have I told you about barging in my room without my knowledge?” I reprimand her.

She simply rolls her eyes and says, “shut up. I’m helping your dumbass find an outfit for the first day.”

She then proceeds to throw my tightest fucking black skinny jeans littered with rips and a plain black polo shirt on my bed. She bends down and grabs my black hi tops and then goes to leave. Before she reaches my door she turns around and goes back into my closet.

“Here, add this.” As she says this she throws my black leather jacket in my face. She then proceeds to leave my room but not before adding, "and for the love of everything holy Eren, at least  _try_ to do something with your hair."

“Thanks," I mutter as I grab some boxers from my drawer and put my clothes on. Once I finish, I look in the mirror and can’t help but grin. Mikasa has always know that I like to dress 'edgy', as my mom puts it.

Ugh. I guess I could _try_ and do something with my hair. After a few minutes of trying to get my hair to lay down, I give up. But, on the flip side I actually kinda like the whole 'I just woke up and can't find my comb' look, it adds to my style.

Once I’m done I go downstairs where my mom has pancakes on the kitchen table along with orange juice. Oh how I love my mom.

“Good morning baby.” My mom says lovingly as I make my way to the table.

“Good morning mom,” I reply with a stupid grin on my face. What can I say? I’ve always been a mommas boy. Sue me.

Mikasa comes down the stairs with a tight black dress, lace tights, and black Doc Martens.

“Hurry up Eren so we’ll make it on time. It is our senior year and you need to start off right.” She scolds me and my mom agrees with her.

"Hey! I try in school and you know it!" I reply to her smart remark.

Mikasa just gives me this 'are you shitting me' look. Yes Mikasa I am shiiting you, but you don't need to know that. After a brief stare down, I finally give up and make my way back up the stairs.

“Alright mom one and two let me go brush my teeth and grab my book bag.” I say as I roll my eyes and run up the stairs to do just that. Once I’m done, we call out our good byes to our mom as we race to my car. It’s a sleek black 2016 Chevy Malibu. Mom bought it as a present for my bithday last year and I've treasured this baby ever since. 

Before we get to school we drive to Armin’s house so we could grab him before we get to school. As I pull up to his house, he’s already making his way down his walkway. “Hey guys!” He says enthusiastically as he gets in the backseat.

“Ugh Arm how can you be so excited about going to school?” I groan while simultaneously pulling off towards school.

He just laughs and waves his hand as if he’s dismissing me, “well Eren _some_ of us would love to graduate and get into a nice college, ya know.”

Touché coconut, touché.

We make it in the school building with five minutes to spare. Take that Mikasa! I knew I wouldn’t make us late. She flicks my ear as if she knows what I’m smugly thinking. “Shut up and keep your ass moving to class,” she tells me while Annie comes along and they walk to their first class together holding hands.

I groan as I obey and make my way towards first block, English 12. As I walk in I notice that I have Mr. Shadis. _Fuck_. I’ve heard quite a few rumors about this man and I would rather not find out if they are true. I take the empty seat in the corner of the class and lay my head down as I wait for the final bell to ring.

Right as the bell rings I hear everybody start whispering, so I lift my head up. And guess who comes sauntering in the class keeping everyone’s attention on him? Yep, you guessed right folks.

Levi Ackerman. Aka the pastel princess.

Well fuck me sideways.


	2. In Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys! I told you I would continue the fic and I delivered with the second chapter! I hope it isn't too bad...... Anyways enjoy!!

At that particular moment it was like the Gods were shedding a single light down upon him. Ok maybe I was being a _little_ bit over the top, but when I tell you he looked gorgeous, he looked absolutely stunning.

Levi was currently wearing a short white skirt, purple off the shoulder crop top, white thigh highs and purple creepers. _Jesus_. He looked so delectable it wasn’t even funny. The way his toned stomach looked in that crop top made me drool a little. And we can’t forget about those beautiful legs now can we? How I wish I could just get right betw- _whoa_ , slow down there Yeager.

Right. Sorry. Ok back to what I was saying. What was I even saying? Was it about the smirk Princess Ackerman was currently sporting? Because right now it was doing funny things to me. Specifically to my dick, but that was besides the point.

His eyes sweep the room as he looks for a seat. I swear guys were even shoving their girlfriends to make space for him. Whelp, they can expect to be abstinent for the next few months. Right as I finish with my inner thoughts, Levi's eyes lock with mine.

 _Shit_. Then he gives me this sexy ass smirk as he makes his way to the empty seat beside me, swaying his hips seductively. Have I ever mentioned that I have a hate/love relationship with the Gods right now? Because clearly they want to put me through sweet torture today.

Once he reaches the desk, he ever so graciously slides into the seat. He crosses his left leg over his right one, making his skirt casually hitch up a little bit higher. That sly, sexy, little minx.

He looks at me and says, no fucking _purrs_ in that sex like voice, “hello _Jeager_. It’s been far _too_ _long_ since I last saw you.”

The way he says my name makes me want to bend him over and make him scream it all night long. Sue me.

Not wanting him to see that he has gotten a reaction out of me, I smirk as I turn to face him. “It has been a while, hasn’t it _princess_?” I reply to him as I lower the tone of my voice.

Levi visibly shudders and he honest to God blushes! Before I can tease him about this, Shadis walks in, “alright you little shits, quiet down so we can go over my classroom expectations.”

* * *

 

“Ugh, do really have to sit here Jeager? I would like to eat my food in peace,” Jean neighs as I sit down at the lunch table with Mikasa and Armin.

“Put a carrot in it horseface,” I retort after getting situated at the table. “Besides Marco, I’m probably the best damn thing to look at considering you can’t help but shatter every mirror you stare into.”

Mikasa rolls hers eyes at this and replies, “both of you shut the hell up and eat your lunch.”

Armin laughs and then decides to ask me, “so Eren, how are your classes looking so far?”

“Well….they could be worse, but the princess makes it all better in a couple of my classes.”

Armin rolls his eyes dramatically as he replies, “you’re still talking about him Eren? Why not just ask him out? It’s painfully obvious that you like him.”

“Who says I like him?! I don’t even know if I could like him, you know? Yeah we’ve known each other since freshman year, but we have always been acquaintances and we still are. This might sound shallow, but I’m only really attracted to his looks.”

“…..wow Eren. I didn’t know you could lie _that_ good. Goodness gracious, I almost believed you there for a second,” Armin says exasperatedly.

“Hey! I’m not lying, okay? I just feel like we aren’t close enough to actually develop feelings for each other. I don’t really know a lot about him and vice versa.”

“You’re so in denial that it physically pains me.” The blonde coconut replies while shaking his head and giving me a look of disappointment.

"Hey! Armi-", just as I think of an reply, the bell rings and Armin smirks because he realizes he has won the arguement for now. I flick him off and get up to go to my last class of the day. Being a senior has its perks, like I no longer have a full schedule.

What was my last class again? Oh yeah, I signed up for art. What? I didn’t know what else to take, besides I can actually draw and it’s a class that I stay awake in.

Making my way to art, I think over what Armin said. Did I actually like Levi? Am I really in denial when it comes to my own feelings? I haven’t really had a crush on anyone in a while and I definitely don’t have one on Levi. Nope. I just think he’s really attractive and from the times that we’ve interacted, he’s pretty chill.

There’s a big difference between liking somebody solely for their looks and liking them based off of their personality. Does that make me shallow if I only like Levi based off his looks? Am I an asshole for not feeling anything romantically for Levi? Maybe I am, but I can’t really help that I don’t like him, or do I?

“Mr. Jeager, are you going to actually get in class or stand outside in a daze? Mrs. Ral questions me with a smile.

She has always been my favorite teacher. Since freshman year, Mrs. Ral was the only teacher I could talk to who didn’t treat me like a child. She took my problems as something serious and didn’t simply brush me off. She listened to me intently and always helped me solve them.

“Sorry. I didn’t even know that I made it to your class,” I reply sheepishly.

“No worries Eren. Just hurry up and take a seat before the bell rings. Wouldn’t want to be late on the first day now would ya?”

I happily walk inside the classroom and take a seat at the back of the room. Once I get there I realize Marco has this class as well. Freckled Jesus. He's a true saint if he can put up with Jean's annoying _and_ ugly ass.

“Hey Marco! I didn’t realize you took art?”

He smiles shyly before replying, “hi Eren. Yeah I’ve always loved to draw, but my schedule has never allowed me to take art until this year!”

"That's great! Now I finally have someone in this class that I actually like," I tell him rather excitedly.

Once the bell rings, Mrs. Ral tells us to get quiet so she can go over the class rules and procedures. “And now class, I want you to draw a picture. I will let you decide what it will be about. It can symbolize someone, represent your life, or even be a portrait. This will not be graded, I just want everybody to start to get their creativity flowing again. And it doesn’t have to be anything fancy guys. Just do what you feel comfortable with.”

Ok. This should be a pretty easy assignment. I’ll just draw something that’s playing a big role in my life at the moment.

Just as I finish drawing, the bell rings. Whelp time for me to go home. I look at my drawing and realize I drew someone wearing a skirt and crop top. Huh. I didn’t draw a face, but they were sporting short and black hair. Once I realize who I’ve drawn, I snatch up the picture and ball it up, shoving it in my pocket. Nope. I definitely did not just draw him.

“Everything alright Eren dear?” Mrs. Ral questions me.

“Yeah everything’s fine. I just really didn’t like the way my picture turned out. I’ll be leaving now. Bye Mrs. Ral,” I call over my shoulder while rushing out the room. I don’t want to worry her since it’s something petty. But there was one question that kept bothering me for the rest of the say.

_How do I really feel about Levi?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo?!? It wasn't too bad right? 
> 
> I am trying to get a schedule going for my updates. I want to update weekly, but I don't want to tell you guys a certain day and not have it up the day promised. I will figure something out though. Until next time!!!


	3. Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a little interaction between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the other two, I hope that's ok. I'm sorry if this turned out bad. I spent all week trying to formulate how I want them to interact with each other. Writing a fanfic is harder than it looks.....kudos to all the amazing writers out there.

_Relationships_.

  
_Commitment_.

  
Those words have always been pretty foreign to me. Don’t get me wrong, I have been in a few relationships throughout my life. But they never really lasted long, a month tops. It was usually my fault, but I would never be upset about. Content, but never upset.

  
Hear me out for a moment though. How long can a person stay inside a small box before they need to be released, so they can simply _breath_? How long until they go crazy and need to be freed, so they can stretch and run free like the wild beings they are?

  
I could only take but so much in my relationships. I’ve dated a few girls and boys and the experience has always been the same. Yeah the sex is good, but that was about it for me. They would always try to keep me on a tight leash like the good boy I never was.

  
Everyday I would have to spend it with said boyfriend or girlfriend. And guess what? When the weekend came and I simply wanted to hang out with friends or sleep in. I couldn’t. It was always, “Eren pay more attention to me!”

  
But didn’t I already devote my whole week to you? When do I get to spend time with myself? With my friends and family? When would I just be able to _breath_?

  
I always feel trapped when I’m in a relationship. My ‘significant other’ would simply try and keep me all to themselves. Yeah at first you feel good since that person is all about you. However, that quickly fades and you feel like a bug who got caught in a spider’s web. It tries and tries to have some liberation, but it’s always the same thing. The spider _will_ eat the bug at the end.

  
That’s why I’m more of a one night stand kind of guy. There is no worrying about when’s the next time you can see each other. There’s a mutual agreement that there won’t be a next time. No need to exchange numbers or names. And I find that I’m quite content with this set up. No more tight collars and leashes. I can be wild like I was born to be. And there’s absolutely _no_ _one_ who can put me back on another stupid, short leash.

* * *

 

 “Eren! I know you already know all about this stuff, but can you at least _pretend_ to be interested?” Mr. Hannes asks me. 

“Sorry Hannes, it won’t happen again!” I reply while grinning and mock saluting him

Hannes is another teacher of mine that actually cares about me and my wellbeing. He’s like the father I wish I had. I’ve been taking his weightlifting class since sophomore year, since it’s easy and I actually like stay in shape. I always take a nap during the equipment procedures, I mean who doesn’t know how to properly bench press? And why listen to the same thing for three years in the row if you already know it?

After Hannes finishes I decide to use the bench press machine. “Reiner come spot me dude,” I call out to the beefy, blond brute.

He smiles brightly at me and slaps my on the back harshly, “Eren! Long time no see eh? Go ahead and I’ll spot you.”

“Dude. We literally just hung out like a week and a half ago.” I reply while rolling my eyes.

He shrugs before retorting, “whatever. Hurry up before I drop the weight on your neck.”

“Gesh what’s your problem? Did you finally decide to ask Bertholt out and he declined you?” I teasingly reply with a smirk on my face.

“For your information he did **not** decline me. We’re actually going to the movies this Friday.”

“That’s good Reiner. I was starting to get sick of every conversation being about him.” Wow. Who would have thought Reiner could be reduced to a blushing mess. I don’t voice this though, slightly out of fear of the threat he made earlier.

“Enough about me Jeager. How about you and the princess huh?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. We are simply friends, nothing more and nothing less. Can we just get on with this so I can actually work out?”

Reiner holds his hands up and replies, “alright, alright. No need to snap on me.”

We spend the rest of the class bench pressing until Hannes tells us to hit the showers if we need to. I would have just took one when I got home, but I was sweating too hard. When I get out the shower I hear the bell ring. God dammit Hannes! Why did you wait until the last minute to stop class?

I scurry out the shower and throw my clothes back on. When I walk out the locker room there’s a pass on my book bag signed by Hannes. Damn right. He was the one to make me late. Taking the pass and my belongings, I run up to my last class of the day.

Chemistry. With Mrs. Brzenska. That bitch. What? I have a good excuse to not like her. Ever since freshman year, she has made it her life goal to give me hell. Half the time I didn’t even do anything. Maybe that’s the problem…oops. Anyways that’s no excuse to treat me like shit and always try to send me to the office. I can be a good noodle when I want to be.

Before I can open the door to her class she rips the door open, “I should’ve known of all people you would be late to class.”

Not wanting to start an argument, I simply thrust my pass in her face while grinning smugly. I said I didn’t want to start an argument, not I didn’t want to piss her off. Don’t get me wrong she can be ‘nice' sometimes with me, that is when I take interest in what she is teaching. And I bet you can guess how often that happens.

“I guess I can excuse you this once. Now go have a seat before I change my mind Jeager.”

I scan the room and realize there is nobody that I talk to in here besides, you guessed it right again folks, Levi. Ignoring all the goo goo eyes from the girls, I make my way to the back to sit with him. As always he looks absolutely stunning. Today he’s wearing a floral print dress that fits deliciously on his hips and stops mid thigh. He’s wearing a pair of black Oxfords and he topped it off with a flower crown sitting on his head. He looks so _innocent_ , but I know better than to believe that.

“Okay class today I will let you have the bell to yourselves. Instead of me discussing the class rules and procedures. You all will go home and look at this booklet by yourselves. And I advise you to do so because there will be a quiz on it next class. I need you guys to understand how to go about in the lab. We will be working with various chemicals and I can’t let anyone get hurt.”

After she finished her rant, I turn in my chair and face Levi. “Hello again princess. You look stunning as always.”

He blushes slightly before replying, “and you don’t look so bad yourself Eren. I really _like_ the whole bad boy vibe you give of. It’s quite _sexy_.”

 _Shit_. “Yeah? Well how about I told you it’s not just a look princess? That I’m as bad as they come? Still think it’s hot?” I ask while lowering the tone of my voice seductively. I swear I see him shiver, but I decide to let it slide, just like I let the blush slide.

“Well, I would tell you that I have a thing for bad bo-”

“Leviiiii!”

Before he can finish his sentence a girl with big glasses and a messy brown ponytail interrupts him. Hanji. How did I not notice her? She’s always been so damn loud. But I must admit that she’s pretty cool. Next thing I know she drags Levi across the class to go sit in the corner.

Wow okay. I pull out my phone and headphones and decide to just listen to music the rest of class. I click shuffle on my music player and put my head down.

I wake up to Mrs. Brzenka in my face telling me to get lost. I look at the clock and realize I slept the whole block. Damn. Grabbing my stuff I make my way out the building and to my car.

On the way home all I could think about was Levi. Ever since that talk with coconut, Levi has been the center topic on my mind.

Damn. I certainly don't like him. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Eren and Levi scenes in the future. Like I said earlier, I'm still kind of lost with how I want their interaction to be. But not to worry! I'll hopefully figure it all out. Until next time!!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


	4. It's a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren decides to invite Levi out for a 'friendly outing'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is slightly longer, but I hope that's not an issue. I think the rest of my chapters will be longer than chapter one.  
> Okay I hope you enjoy it!

This school week went by surprisingly fast. Thank fuck. But now that it’s a Saturday night, I’m bored as hell sitting at home. Usually I would be at a bar, club, or just anywhere I can have fun on the weekend. However, all of my friends are busy this week which sucks ass. The only person I haven’t checked with to see if they were busy was Levi.

I was about to reach for my phone when I suddenly stopped. Levi and I haven’t really spent time with each other before. Sure we’ve hung out together before, but there have always been people with us. What does he like to do? Would he even want to hang out with me?

Fuck it. I grab my phone off my dresser and scroll through my contacts. Stopping at the name _Princess_ , I click on it before I can back out. Putting the phone to my ear I wait as I hear it ring. And ring. I clutch at my heart as I notice my breathing speed up, seeming to go along with the ringer. What the hell? I’m only making a call. So why do I feel so nervous? Right before I can hang up though, Levi decides to answer.

“Hello?”

As I hear his voice, my breath hitches. I try to reply and just say hi, but it’s like I can’t move my mouth. My brain was currently working into overdrive to figure out what was happening. This is not like me. Not at all.

“Uhm Eren? Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Do I need to come get you?” He rapidly asked.

After what felt like ages, I was finally able to formulate a sentence. “Sorry, I’m fine. I set the phone down for a second. I didn’t think you were gonna pick up.”

“I had just got out the shower when you called me.”

“I called you to see if you were busy tonight? I was going to go to the movies and wanted to see if you would come with me? As friends of course.” I mentally slap myself. Why the hell would you add that Eren? Now he’s going to think I thought this was a date. Which it is not. I just thought the movies was a safe bet.

After what felt like an eternity he finally replies, “yeah sure. We can go to the movies….as friends.”

I grimace, “alright cool. I’ll come pick you up in thirty? Or do you need more time to get ready?”

“No. Thirty minutes is fine. Bye Eren.”

“Bye Levi.” After I hang up the phone, I throw myself face down on my bed.

What the hell was that earlier? It was like I couldn’t even think. My mind went blank as soon as I heard his voice. Whatever. It was probably just the fact that I wasn’t expecting him to answer.

Having already took a shower, I walk to my closet to find something to wear. I grab a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue button up and my beloved black combat boots. I then go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and try to tame my hair before I give up.

Walking down the stairs I see my mom in the kitchen.

“Hi baby, you look nice tonight. Got a hot date?”

I splutter before I reply a little too forceful, “no! I’m taking Levi to the movies. As friends. Because everyone is busy.”

“Alright honey, what ever you say.”

“Ok bye mom, love you.” I reply as I walk towards the front door.

“Bye baby love you! Don’t forget to hold the door open for him like a gentleman and make sure you pick up the tab! Oh and also don’t forget to pull out his chair if you two go-"

Before she can finish I slam the door and rush to my car. Jesus. The nerve of that woman, I specifically told her it’s not a date. I text Levi for his address and make my way to his house. Ten minutes later I pull up to his house.

I decide to call him since honking the horn would disturb everyone in the neighborhood.

“Hey Levi, I’m outside.”

“Good I just finished getting ready. Give me a minute and I’ll be out there.”

Not even two minutes later I see Levi step out the house. _Dear Lord_. He looks so beautiful tonight. He was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a light pink off the shoulder sweater and white vans. Getting out of my car, I rush to the passenger side to open it for him.

When he reaches me I look him up and down before saying, “wow Levi. You look very beautiful.”

“Thank you Eren. And thanks for inviting me out, I was going to die of boredom.” As he say this he steps around me to get in the car.

I gently close the door behind him before walking back to the driver's side. I walk slowly so I won’t look like I’m too excited for tonight. And when the hell have I ever held the door open for anyone? I didn’t even do that for my exes.

Getting inside the car I reply, “it was no problem princess. Are you ready to go?”

“Yep.” He says this while popping the 'p' and flashing a stunning smile.

I turn my head away from him just as my heart decides it wants to try and jump out of my chest. Get your shit together Yeager! It’s just a friendly outing, you got this!

* * *

 

“Alright Levi what movie do you want to see?”

“Hmm, how about _Get Out_? I’ve heard that it’s pretty good.”

“Okay. Go ahead and pick out the snacks you want, I’ll be over there to buy them after this.”

Levi hesitates and looks ready to protest, but I fix him with a 'I will win this look' that makes him change his mind and he goes to the concession stand.

After buying the tickets I walk over to Levi to see if he’s picked anything out. He only managed to pick up a candy bar, so I just stared at him and smiled. 

“Princess, if there’s anything you want just grab it. Don’t worry about the price. I was the one to invite you out, so it’s only logical that I pay.”

“Okay,” he replies sheepishly and puts the candy bar back. In the end he orders a large popcorn and soda for us to share.

“Got everything you want? If so let’s go find a good seat.”

Throughout the movie I found that I would keep throwing glances his way. The way he would unconsciously lean into me when a suspenseful part came on. Or the way his smiled lit up the dark room when something funny was said. Every once in a while Levi would look up and we would glance into each others eyes, before hurriedly turning back to the big screen.

The movie ended up being really good and Levi thought so too if his smile was anything to go by.

“Eren, thank you for tonight, the movie was amazing.” He flashes me another one of those moment stopping smiles.

“Anytime princess. I actually had one more place in mind I wanted to take you. Want to go ahead and leave this place?”

“Sure, let’s go! I can’t stand being around strangers for too long.”

Twenty minutes later we arrive at the beach. As we get out the car I grab my spare black leather jacket from the backseat. We take our shoes off as we head towards the water.

We simply walk around idly and just talk. In this moment I’ve never felt such a connection to anybody as I do with Levi. We relate to each other on a level I’ve never reached with any of my exes.

Before we leave the beach we stand side by side as we look toward the water. I turn towards Levi to see that he is shivering. Shrugging off the spare jacket I brought, I gently place it around his shoulders. He smiles at me gratefully and turns back towards the water.

“I’ve always found the ocean to be so beautiful. It’s simply so peaceful and I love to come here to clear my mind.”

“Yeah, it is beautiful.” However, I was staring at Levi the whole time. I feel scared as I realize that I might actually have feelings for him. For the moment though, I’ll just enjoy the time we are having with each other right now.

“Come on Levi, I think we should head home now. It’s getting pretty late and cold out here.”

“Sure,” he replies as we start walking back to my car.

He suddenly grabs my hand and turns his head away with a blush on his face. My heart is beating erratically out of my chest, but neither of us dare to let go. I open the passenger door for him once we reach my car and he gets in while throwing me a small smile.

When we get his house Levi turns towards me in his seat. “Eren I had so much fun tonight. Thank you again.” And with that he opens the car door, but not before turning around and kissing me on the cheek.

“Bye Eren.”

“You’re welcome and bye princess.”

That night in bed all I could think about was Levi and the innocent but seemingly meaningful kiss he left on my cheek. He is slowly making me fall for him and I’m not sure if it’s a bad thing anymore.

Maybe Levi is the only one who can put me on a tight leash. But another thing plagued the back of my mind.

_Am I ready to accept this fact yet?_

The sad answer was no, I’m simply too terrified.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not at all what I had planned for this chapter, but as I started typing this is what happened.  
> My children are getting somewhere! Eren stop being so freaking stubborn. We know you have feelings for him, just go for it! *sighs heavily*  
> Anyways I'll see you guys hopefully next week and kudos and comments are always welcomed!


	5. Family Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren spends some quality time with Mikasa and Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I guess the only thing I have to say is, I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> I need to think of better chapter names too.... but read on!

It has been exactly one week since I went to the movies with Levi. I haven’t talked to him since and I’ve avoided most contact with him too. Maybe I’m being over dramatic by advoiding him, but ever since that _day_ , I’ve felt _strange_. Lately I can’t help but think back to that Saturday. The outfit he wore, the breath taking smiles he gave me, the walk on the beach, and the goodbye kiss.

He’s been a constant thought in my head and I don’t like it. I despise it and I want it to stop. I don’t want my thoughts to be filled with _him_. I don’t want to accept that I might actually _like_ him. I was perfectly content with being by myself and I still am. I won’t depend on anyone just like I don’t want anyone fully depending on me.

Maybe another reason why I’m scared of relationships is because of the disappointment that I think will follow. I always felt like I wasn’t giving my partners enough. I always feared that I would bore whoever I went out with, that I wouldn’t satisfy all their needs. And that terrified me.

I need to feel that my efforts are not in vain. That my time spent with you was spent in total bliss. I need to know that I’m keeping you interested. That I sate any and all needs and wishes you have. If I don’t, then I feel inadequate and I absolutely _hate_ that.

* * *

 

Armin came running up to me in _Rose's Cafe_ , “spill.”

“Huh?” I stare at him bemused as I wait for him to elaborate.

“You know, Saturday.”

“How did you find that out?” I ask while staring at him skeptically.

“A little birdie might have told me,” he replies in a sing song voice. “Never mind how I know. The real question is when were you going to tell me, your best friend, that you went on a date.” The coconut feigns being hurt as he pouts.

Shrugging my shoulders I retort, “I really didn’t think it was important. And for the record it was not a date. It was simply a friendly outing. Since everyone else decided to be busy.”

Armin looks at me while shaking his head, “Eren, when will you finally admit that you love him?”

“I don’t love him,” I snap.

“Well fine. When will you realize that you _like_ him?’

“Jesus Armin, I don’t like him either. Can we just drop this topic? Please?”

“Ok, sorry,” he replies apologetically. I smile back at him as a way of apologizing on my own. I could never stay mad at Armin too long, and he knows that. I love him too much to ever let something come between us. What can I say? I’m the perfect best friend, plus we have know each other since we were in diapers. Between Armin, Mikasa, and I we never let anything trivial tear us apart and we never will. We really are a family, blood related or not.

“Oh! Jean told me to tell you that he might be throwing a party soon. He wants to make it a welcome back to school party, along with celebrating us being seniors.”

I smile widely, “finally he does something I can agree with. The school year just started and I’m already stressed the fuck out, a party is just what I need.”

All of a sudden, Mikasa walks up to our table with a coffee in hand, “hey guys, ready to go?”

“Yep!” Armin cheers brightly. “Come on Eren.”

We go the mall where Armin literally drags us into a book store. “Oh you guys, don’t give me that look! You two knew I was going to come in here, so don’t complain. Just go sit down somewhere and I’ll be back in like fifteen minutes.” Fifteen minutes turned into thirty, which turned into a fucking hour. A solid hour! Did the Devil take him to Hell and forgot to bring him back? Or maybe they were having a fucking tea party down there, laughing at us from below. _Finally_ , Armin emerges from Hell looking quite pleased with himself. Bastard.

“Did you have fun sitting with the devil? You said fifteen minutes Armin,” I scold while wagging my finger.

He looks sheepish before replying, “I’m really sorry it took so long. But there was too much for me to choose from and you guys know how I am with books!” He then holds up seven different books while smiling brightly.

“Jesus Armin. Isn’t that a little too much?” I ask incredulously. “But I guess its good since you wont need to come back for awhile, right?”

“Lets just go so I can pay for these books. Maybe I should buy you a pacifier while I’m at it so we wont need to hear your complaining,” he teases while walking towards the register.

After he pays for the books, Mikasa takes us to _Victoria's Secret_.

“Look Mikasa, I could care less what her secret is, do _we_ have to be in here?” I ask while pointing between Armin and I.

“Stop complaining. I’m pretty sure you’re going to make me go to one of your stores. And I stayed in the book store for a hour for Armin. It’s only fair. I won’t even be long, I’m buying some stuff for Annie as a gift.”

I reluctantly follow her as does Armin, albeit, with a blush that could put the Devil to shame. Not like he would want to do that though, since obviously they are good flipping friends. Sticking to her word, we were only in there for half an hour. _Thank god_.

“Okay it’s my turn.” I lead them into Pacsun, where Iday head over to their skinny jeans. I buy them in black, along with some ripped ones, and a few t-shirts. When I’m done, we continue to idle through the mall, occasionally checking out the other stores.

“Are you guys hungry? Because I’m starved,” Mikasa asks.

Deciding that we were all in fact hungry, we left the mall to go to _IHop_ for dinner. Once inside the restaurant, an older lady with a kind smile came up to us. “Booth or table pumpkins?” After we fought over where to sit, Armin and I win, so she leads us to a booth, Mikasa trailing after us with a pout on her face. “Your server will be right with you,” she tells us while turning to leave the table.

Just then a blond girl around our age comes up to our table. “Hello everyone! My name is Jenny and I’ll be your server for tonight,” she replies in a overly cheerful voice while down right staring at me the whole time. “What would you like to drink cutie?” She asks, completely ignoring the other two at the table.

I mentally roll my eyes, but answer her anyway. I’m far from narcissistic, but I've always known I was good looking. I constantly have women two times my age hitting on me, along with men too. However, it sometimes gets really annoying when you’re simply trying to spend time with your family or friends and people try to flirt with you. Sometimes I lightly flirt back just to indulge them, but other times I flat out deny them. Then they go off on a tangent of how ‘guys nowadays’ aren’t shit. Well excuse me grandma, but maybe I wasn’t look for a cougar today.

When the waitress comes back, she once again flirts with me as she passes out the drinks. To stop her from further embarrassing herself, I grab Armin's hand across from me and start to rub circles in it.

“Babe what are you going to order?” While asking this I look through the corner of my eye and see her look close to combusting.

“I’m not sure, I’ll need another moment,” Armin declares while staring at our waiter with a slight grin on his face.

“O-Okay. I’ll be back in a few.” She splutters while running to the back.

Mikasa rolls her eyes, “really Eren?”

“What? Don’t sit there and act like you were ok with her trying to flirt with me. It was annoying you as much as it was me,” I retort through a chuckle.

I will usually always use Armin, or sometimes Mikasa as a scapegoat in order to get out of situations like that. They surprisingly always follows suite without a second thought, playing along as my partner to get people to stop flirting with me. I don’t always do it, but sometimes people are _really_ desperate and don’t understand the meaning of ‘no.’

  
After ordering our food, we simply sat there and talked for hours. It always makes me feel elated when I spend time with them. They’re my family and I don’t know what I would do without them.

* * *

 

“Ok, bye guys! I had a lot of fun,” Armin gushes as he steps out my car ready to go in his house.

“Bye Armin! Mikasa and I say simultaneously. God, I really do love the coconut. He’s simply too pure for this world.

“Alright lets go home before mom starts blowing up our phones.” I say as I pull away from Armin’s house. I see Mikasa nod her head beside me, grabbing her phone just in case. If you know Carla, then you know not to make her worried. Her momma bear instincts kick in full gear and she becomes a force to reckon with.

After we get home, we see our mom in the kitchen baking sweets. “Hi babies! Did you guys have fun with Armin?”

“Yep! He would have came over, but his grandfather needed him.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. I haven’t seen in a while. Tell him I miss him!”

“I will mom. But I’m tired, so I’m gonna retire for the night. Goodnight,” I tell my mom and Mikasa as I kiss them both on the cheek.

I go up stairs to discard of my current clothes and head in the bathroom to take a shower. After I take a shower I throw my new clothing in my clothes hamper to be washed later. I make my way over to my bed and just as I lay down and put my phone on the charger, it vibrates, alerting me that I just received a message.

 _Princess_  
_Hey Eren. I was wondering if you want to hang out again soon? 12:34 PM_

I read the message, and then reread it. I stare at my hone for a good three minutes as I think of a way to reply. After being left clueless on what to say, I delete the message and go to sleep. I cant reply if I never got the message, right? God, I’m so fucked up. Is it really that hard to reply to a text. _No, just any text relating to Levi._

I really need to get over whatever this is. This feeling I get whenever Levi is involved. It isn’t healthy for my heart, or sanity for that matter. What the hell as gotten into me? But more than that, there is one more question that’s stuck in my head.

_Just what exactly did Levi do to me?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind a bush*  
> Guys does this story seem like it is dragging bye? I don't know, but I kinda feel like I'm making this story more than it needs to be..? I don't know how to explain it.  
> Anyways, I would love to receive feedback. And thank you to everyone that is enjoying the story so far! Until next week!


	6. Inescapable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren was supposed to go ice skating with Mikasa, Armin, and Levi. However, 'last minute assignments' interfere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read the chapter, I just want to say thank you to everyone who is enjoying the story so far! I felt bad since I have not addresed how thankful I am for all of you. Thank you guys for the kudos and wonderful comments I have gotten so far. It makes me beyond happy to know people like this story, so with that I am grateful. 
> 
> Now without further ado, enjoy!
> 
> P.s - if you see any errors (spelling/punctuation) let me know so i can fix them. That was all, you may continue now. :)

Why the fuck are some people so loud first thing in the morning? I know you just saw your friend yesterday, stop acting you’ve never met. Fuck. This is why I really hate people at times. They’re so fucking annoying and obviously forget that its six fucking am.

I make it to English just before the bell rang, but not without Shadis shooting me a dirty look.

“And to think, I really wanted to make an example out of you.” The smug bastard actually looks disappointed.

Well sorry to fucking disappoint you, asshole. I make my way over to my desk and sit down without saying anything to Levi. Well it’s not like Shadis would have let us talk anyways.

“Alright guys, we are going to-”

Before he can finish his sentence, his phone rings and he apologizes while he steps out to take it. Five minutes later, he runs back into the classroom.

“Sorry guys, but my daughter is sick and I need to go to the hospital to check on her. We will pick up were we left off next class. There will be a teacher to come watch over you, _do not_ make me look bad.”

As soon as he leaves, the class erupts in conversation. Mrs. Ral comes in, but the only thing she tells us is not to disturb her unless it’s an emergency.

A moment later Levi swiftly turns around to face me. _Damn_. And here I thought I could drag the whole advoiding thing out a little longer.

“Just how long were you going to avoid me Yeager?”

Shit. I gulp loudly before carefully thinking over what to say.

“I wasn’t _advoiding_ you, I’ve just been busy.”

“Oh? So busy that you couldn’t even look at one measly text?” He asks while arching one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“Look I told you that I wa- Shit. You know what? I’m sorry. That was a real asshole move I pulled and I’ll admit that.”

Levi looks slightly surprised, and quickly closes his mouth.

“I was not expecting you to apologize. It’s okay you know. But I swear to God if you ignore me again I will not hesitate to shove my heel up your ass.”

“Noted,” I reply while glancing down and noticing that he was indeed wearing a pair of black heels. For a moment we sit in silence as we wait for the other to talk. Finally I break the silence and ask him a question.

“So I was going to go ice skating with Mikasa and Armin Friday and was wondering if you want to come? I understand if you don’t want to hang out with me-”

“Shut up,” he snaps. “Sorry. You were rambling. Of course I would like to go skating with you guys. Just text me the time later on today. Unless you blocked my number too,” he teases.

“No. I’ll text you the details later.” He then flashes me a smile while he turns to the girl beside him, and leaves me to my own devices. I put my head down and promptly fall asleep until the bell was over.

* * *

 

“Guys please come with me. I invited him on a whim and told him you guys were coming along.”

“Why cant you just go with him yourself?” Mikasa questions while rummaging through the refrigerator.

Armin saves me before I can say something stupid. “Oh come on Mikasa. It should be fun. We haven’t been skating together in years and it should be nice to hang out with Levi.”

“Ugh, fine. But only this once Eren. Who takes their friends along with them on a date anyways?”

I decide not to correct her in fear that she would tell me she wasn’t going. I thank them both profusely and then run up stairs to text Levi.

_Me_

_Hey. I’ll pick you up at 8 on Friday. Is that alright? 9:25 pm_

I simply stare at the ceiling as I wait for him to respond. Why did I even invite him again? We weren’t even supposed to be doing anything this Friday. I’ll chalk it up to I felt bad for ignoring a friend that long. Two weeks. It was not easy at all, considering we have two classes together. I would arrive to my classes late, since it left him with no time to talk to me. Sometimes I would simply have people switch seats with me.

I groan as I think over my actions. I’m such a fucking asshole. I didn’t even think about how Levi felt. He probably thought he did something wrong, which he did. However, that does not excuse me ignoring him. I already apologized, but I can't shake this guilty feeling. I would catch the disappointed faces he would make while I would sit somewhere else, or when I would act like I didn’t care what he was talking about.

He looked so fucking depressed and it pained me too. I told myself that I was doing it for a good reason. But what am I protecting myself from? Why am I running away from what I want? Why am I so stupid?

My phone vibrates, which jolts me out of my thoughts.

_Princess_

_Ok and 8 is perfect  9:43 pm_

I go back downstairs to the kitchen where Mikasa and Armin are fixing dinner.

“Guys we are going to pick up Levi at 8. Are you guys ok with that time?”

“Yep, sounds perfect,” Armin beams. “Now go sit down. Dinner is almost done.”

After eating dinner, we lounge around in the living room watching _White Chicks_ before we decide to call it a night.

Armin chose to stay over and I hand him some night clothes to borrow.

“Good night Eren,” he calls lightly beside me.

“Night Arm’. Thanks again for going with me on Friday.” It sounds like he mumbles something under his breath, but I think nothing of it and go to sleep.

* * *

 

The week goes faster than I anticipated and Friday comes in a flash. Why is it that when you are praying for the week to hurry it, it takes its time? Then when you are dreading the end of the week, it flies bye. The fuck is up with that?

“Alright I’ll see you later on tonight,” I call to Levi as I make my way to my car, Mikasa and Armin in tow.

“Thanks again guys for coming. I really owe you both one.” I hear Mikasa and Armin both mumble something at the same time, “huh? You guys have been doing that a lot this week.”

If only I actually paid attention to what they have been mumbling this whole week.

* * *

 

“Why did you guys lie to me!” I shriek while pacing back and forth in my room.

They both look sheepish, but it’s all an act. How could I have been so stupid? Every time I would talk about us going skating with Levi, they would always mumble something and look away with a suspicious gleam in their eyes. Those sly bastards. They had this planned the moment I asked them to go with me.

“Eren calm down. We did this for you. We know you like Levi and he likes you.” Mikasa tells me while walking towards my closet.

“I don’t lik-”

“Shut up Eren. If I was you, I would hurry up, put on the clothes I’ve picked out, and go get Levi. You don’t want him to think you were bailing on him, do you?” Mikasa asks while looking quite smug. Armin just looks off to the side. Good. He should be ashamed lying to me like that.

“I hate both of you,” I state while putting on the clothes Mikasa was referring to.

“We love you too!” Armin says. “You know we are only doing this to help you right? And before you open your mouth, I agree with ‘Kas. It’s getting pretty late,” he says in a sing song voice.

“Get moving Casanova. Don’t keep him waiting,” Mikasa tells me as she slaps me on the butt and pushes towards the stair case, both of the traitors following close behind me.

“Did I mention that I hate you both?” I ask while heading for the door.

“Don’t forget to tell us all about it. Have fun Eren!” Armin tells me as he waves, sporting a mischievous smile.

I text Levi to let him know that I’m on my way and proceed to start had to my car. I should have known they were up to something. They pretended that they were going, just so they could bail out at the last second. I don’t even know if I can stay mad at them though. Their intentions in doing so were pure, but not needed.

At this point I don’t even know how I feel about Levi. My feelings are jumbled and as much as they think they are helping, they aren’t. I thought that if I avoided him it would help these ‘feelings’ I had for him go away, but it didn’t. If anything it made it so much worse, and now I’m stuck with him tonight. By myself. I don’t know if I can handle it.

Maybe it’s time for me to just let go and see what’s in store, wear my heart on my sleeve for once. To just accept that I like him and move on.

A knock on my passenger window makes me snap out of my reverie. I look to my right and see Levi staring at me with a hint of worry in his eyes. When did I arrive at his house? Shaking my head I step out the car and make my way towards the passenger side.

“Hey Eren. Are you okay? If you weren’t feeling well you should have told me. We could have canceled,” he tells me with concern tainting his voice.

God. He’s so beautiful and caring. I shake my head again at those thoughts and look at Levi.

“No I’m fine. I was just thinking, clearly a little too hard,” I laugh nervously while rubbing the back of my neck. “Are you ready to go?” I ask and open the door for him to step inside.

“Sure thing.” He steps into the car, thanking me in the process for ‘being such a gentleman.’

Once I slide back into the driver’s side, I turn and look at Levi. “You look beautiful as always.”

“Why thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

I blush at his words and decide to drive before I embarrass myself any further.

“I forgot to ask, but what happened to Mikasa and Armin tagging along?”

“They had some last minute things to take care of, so it’s just us tonight.”

“That’s too bad. Maybe next time?” He asks while staring out the window.

“Yeah. Next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about their skating 'date.'
> 
> Until next week lovelies!


	7. Shall We Skate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi go ice skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only I want to say is I'm sorry if this is bad, I've never been on a date so I can't project experience here. Also please let me know if there are any grammar issues so I can fix them.

“I’m sorry.”

“Huh?”

“For avoiding you these past two weeks.”

“Eren I told you it wa-”

“No. It isn’t ok. I was so stupid. And there isn’t a damn thing to excuse my actions. God. Why are you so perfect?”

I shut my mouth quickly after that, but it was too late, Levi already heard. I sneak a glance in his direction to see him blushing. Thankfully he doesn’t say anything, but it was now extremely awkward in the car. I turn the radio on and pray for the Gods to swallow me up whole. Why the hell did I open my big mouth? I didn’t mean to say it out loud, but there’s nothing I can do now.

We finally arrive at the indoor ice skating rink. Thank fuck. You could cut the awkwardness with a knife and serve it on toast.

“We’re here Levi,” I say while keeping my eyes glued to the steering wheel. “We should probably go inside.”

“Yeah. Okay, let’s go.”

I step out the car and go over to the passenger side to wait for him to get out. Once he steps out of the car, we walk side by side towards the building and I jog up to the door to hold it open for him.

“Thanks.”

After I pay for admission and get us some skates, we make our way over to a bench to strap up.

“Levi have you ever been ice skating before?”

“No, but I’ve always wanted to.”

“Do you want me to help you get on the ice?”

“No. I should be able to handle it.”

“Alright then, let’s go.”

I proceed to stand up and walk unto the ice, but then notice that Levi isn’t behind me. I turn around and see him stand up, wobbling slightly with a scared expression on his face. I cover my mouth in order to hide my laugh and slowly make my way back toward him.

“What’s wrong Princess? Thought you said you can handle it?” I tease as I grab his hand. “I’ve seen you walk in heels, but you can’t walk in skates?” I ask while raising an eyebrow.

“S-Shut up! It isn’t the same thing and you know that! Just help me get on the ice,” he pouts adorably.

“Sorry, sorry,” I grin widely. “I promise not to let you fall, just hold onto me okay?”

We slowly walk on the ice, where Levi grabs onto my arm rather tightly. I decide to let go of him to see if he can do it, but he falls on his ass and glares up at me.

“I swear I thought you had it!” I say in between laughter. “Here let’s try again.” I pull him up by his outstretched hand and help him gain his balance back. I face him and grab his waist, pulling him flush to my chest. I hear him gasp and he blushes something fierce, but otherwise he doesn’t say anything. I try to ignore the heat I feel radiating from Levi and instead attempt to keep my focus on not letting us fall.

“Is this okay?” I whisper in his ear.

“It’s f-fine,” I hear him squeak.

I try to suppress my smirk as I begin to move us forward, allowing Levi to create a vice grip on my neck.

We simply skate like that, holding each other as if nothing else mattered. And I must say, it felt good. We would occasionally catch each others eyes, before we got flustered and turned away. But not once did we let go of each another.

It scared me in the beginning. The way I was able to hold on to him, almost possessively. However, once I saw him smiling, my nerves died away. How could I be nervous holding him when he looked so content? Seemingly so happy to be in my arms. It made my heart lurch forward, and I had to swallow in order to keep it in my chest. When did I become so sappy? I guess Levi could do that to me.

Eventually, I lessen my hold around his waist and slide back to grab his hand. “I’m gonna let go of you now, yeah?”

“Yeah. I should be good.” I let go of him entirely and watch his eyes widen as he actually keeps his balance.

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before? You look like you have been skating for years,” I retort.

He laughs before replying, “you’re simply an amazing teacher Eren.”

We spent hours on the ice. Levi fell a few times throughout the night, but I picked him up and he continued to skate, gracefully gliding across the ice. I felt myself staring at him a few times, simply admiring his beauty. He was so graceful as he moved his lithe body around the rink with the brightest smile I have ever seen on his face.

I keep asking myself what am I holding myself back from? What am I shying away from? Am I trying to protect myself from some unknown entity? And I know the answer to that question. Yes and that entity is love.

I shake my head to rid myself of those thoughts as I go to the side to find Levi.

“Hey are you ready to go? There’s this diner we can go to, since I’m starving and I bet you are too.”

“Yeah let’s go,” Levi replies while panting lightly.

We put on our shoes and go return the skates. Stepping out the building after Levi, I go and open his door for him.

“I had a lot of fun. It felt nice to finally learn to skate. Except for the few times I busted my ass,” he tells me in between laughter.

“Yeah? Well I’m glad. We can go again soon, just let me know when you’re up for it.”

“Alright. Sounds like a plan.”

We fall in silence as we make our way to the diner, but this time it’s far from awkward. It’s comfortable, serene, and it lets me know that Levi enjoys my presence as I do his.

Upon entering the diner and being whisked to a table, a beautiful middle aged woman approaches our table, “hello love birds. What can I get ya’ to drink?”

Sneaking a quick glance towards Levi, I see that he hid his face behind the menu, probably to keep us from seeing his blush. How cute. Deciding not to correct her, I pull Levi’s menu down.

“I’ll have a _Dr. Pepper_.”

“Ok, and what about you suga’?”

“I’ll have tea please.”

“Alright I’ll be back in a moment, and then we can decide what’s for dinner.”

“Levi, do you know what you want to eat?”

“No, I have never been here before.”

“Well don’t worry, I’ll order for you.”

The waitresses comes back to the table and I order our food. My phone vibrates when she leaves the table and I already know it’s Mikasa, Armin, or both.

I groan lightly as I pull out my phone and see that they made a group chat.

_M – So how is it going?_

_A – Are you guys having fun?_

_M – Eren you better answer us young man._

_A - DID YOU TAKE HIM OUT TO DINNER_

_E – Jesus Christ guys. Yes we had fun and yes we are currently at a diner. I’ll tell you about it when I get home_.

I cut my phone off and put it away because I know they are going to attack me with all kinds of questions.

I look up and see Levi is staring at me with a questioning look on his face.

“Armin and Mikasa were being nosy.”

“Makes sense, Shitty Glasses and Eyebrows wont stop bothering me either.”

“Shitty Glasses and Eyebrows?” I ask.

“Hanji and Erwin. Those nicknames are titles of endearment and they know it. But they better not mind since they both call me Short Stuff, it’s only fair.” He says while shrugging.

After taking a sip of his tea he looks at me, “let’s play a game.”

I raise an eyebrow at him, “oh? And what kind of game do you have in mind?”

“Twenty-one questions.”

“Um ok. Shoot first.”

“Okay. First question, what’s your favorite color?”

“Black, and yours?”

“You’re so boring,” he says sticking his tongue out.

“Hey! I’ll have you know that black is a beautiful ass color,” I huff.

“Sorry, sorry. Indeed it is, but I don’t really have a favorite color, maybe pink?”

“Fair enough. Do you like to read?”

“I love to read, you?”

“God. Armin will absolutely love you if he found out and no, I find it quite boring.”

“Nonsense! Your color scheme? Boring. My mom’s collection of soap operas? Boring. But reading boring? Never that Jeager.”

“I will ignore that you are once again judging my choice of color and let you ask your question,” I retort.

“You better. Do you plan on staying in this town after you graduate?”

“I honestly don’t know. The only thing I think about is leaving school. I never really gave it thought, you know? How about you?”

“I thought about leaving, but I was born and raised here. I don’t know if I could just pack up and leave.”

“Fair enough. Are you going to college?”

“Maybe? I know that it’s something I should probably know by now, being a senior and all, but like I don’t really care. How about you?”

“Same. I never really thought about college either. I mean my mom, Armin, and Mikasa drill me about it, but I don’t think college is for me,” I shrug.

“And that’s ok. I hate how some people try to say that if you don’t go to college, you wont be anything in life. That’s bullshit and they know it. Now I’m rambling, sorry.”

“It’s fine Levi. It’s nice to find someone who feels the same way. However, it’s not like I don’t think college wont be cool, I just don’t think I could handle anymore school work.”

“I don’t know anyone who actually likes school work Eren. Anyways my question. Do you like anybody?”

Fuck. I was definitely _not_ expecting that question. I advert my eyes from his face and try to think of something to say. Before I can though, the waitress comes over with our food. Thank fuck. That would have been super awkward.

We thank her as she walks away and dig in. I ordered breakfast food for both of us, because who doesn’t love breakfast food for diner?

“Breakfast food for dinner? I don’t think I’ve ever done that one.”

“There really isn’t a difference to me. Only thing is that it isn’t dinner time.”

Levi snorts, “thanks for that Captain Obvious.”

I grin before replying, “I serve to please Levi.”

“Shut up and eat your food you dork.”

After we finish our dinner (breakfast?), we fight over the bill and I win as I hold Levi’s wallet over his head. He proceeds to give up, but not before reminding me how much of an asshole I am.

“I hate you Eren.”

“I’m sorry O’ great one,” I tease. “But it’s only fair, I invited you out didn’t I?”

“I guess,” he grumbles.

“Just come on so you can get in the car Levi.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going asshole.”

The drive back to Levi’s house was filled with banter and hilarious ass stories from both of us. Once down the street form his house, I realize that I really don’t want him to leave yet. But that would raise suspicion, so I keep quiet.

“You have managed to do it again Jeager. Thanks for tonight, it was amazing.”

“Thanks for coming and no problem. Goodnight Levi.”

He looks back at me with one of those breath taking smiles, “yeah. Goodnight Eren.”

I watch after him as he retreats into the house and find myself smiling too as I drive back home.

 

   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing first, did you notice the title? Did ya, did ya? I meant to post this yesterday, but I felt really lazy and didn't edit the chapter. Also this chapter is the longest so far, I really tried to cut it shorter but I couldn't.


	8. Jagerbomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a little heart to heart with Armin and Mikasa. And Jean finally decides to have his party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys!! I feel soo bad about the late update, but I went prom dress shopping last week and I was buried deep in homework. Not to mention that I didn't really feel inspired to write, nor could I think of what to write. So because of that I hope the chapter isn't too bad.
> 
> P.s The party scene might not live up to the hype of a real party, so I'll apologize in advance. :/
> 
> And last thing I promise!! I am officially on spring break so chapter 9 should be out at the end of next week.

 

“Soo.. How did it go?”

As I walk into the house, both Mikasa and Armin are sitting on the couch, most likely waiting for me. Nosy bastards.

“It went fine.”

“And?” Armin presses.

“We had a lot of fun.”

“Yes?”

“I taught him how to skate.”

“And?”

I inhale sharply before replying “…IthinkIlikeLevi.”

Armin and Mikasa both share a look before Mikasa grabs my hand.

“We know. We were just waiting for you to admit it. Everyone knows how stubborn you can be.”

“Before you say anything,” Armin interjects, “it’s quite obvious that you like him.”

“But how?” I ask, voice laced with disbelief. “How would you guys know when I just found out that I like him.”

“Correction my friend, you just decided to admit that you like him. You’ve always liked him, haven’t you?”

I advert my eyes from Armin, not knowing how to answer the question.

“It’s ok if you don’t know Eren, but I’m pretty sure you know the actual answer to the question.”

Mikasa smiles lightly, “it’s in the way you look and talk about him that helped us to know you liked him”

I groan loudly as I slide down on the couch and dry wash my face. “What do I do?”

“You ask him out silly,” Armin supplies.

“But what if I’m scared?” I whisper out after what felt like an eternity.

“Eren.” Mikasa starts, “I don’t see why you would be afraid. It’s pretty evident that he likes you too.”

“She’s right Eren,” Armin says smiling gently.

How would they know if he likes me back? Does he look and talk about me the same way I do him? Has he implicitly told me before and I was just too ignorant to understand? Or did Mikasa and Armin personally ask him and he confessed? God. I’ve never been as confused about my feelings as I am right now.

“I’m going to sleep. Goodnight guys, and thanks. I really needed to get that off my chest.”

“Night Eren and no problem. Armin and I are always here if you need to talk.”

“Yup! Goodnight Eren.”

After taking a shower I lay in bed, but sleep never reaches me. Just ask him out huh? I don’t understand why that task seems absolutely impossible, but it does. It’s because of Levi himself. I have ever met someone quite like him. So independent, strong-willed and all around simply beautiful. He’s different, but that isn’t a bad thing. Him being different is what drew me to him. Levi has never been one to crack under pressure or let someone influence his decisions. When he sets his mind to something, he wont stop until he gets it done. He mightcome off as ‘girly’ to some, but I have never once seen him in that light.

Most people that I dated never had that spark of eccentricity that I’ve always secretly adored. Bland and predictable is what I usually found myself dating. When I first met Levi I knew he was that spark of light I’ve always yearned for. That sense of independence and maturity that seems to be absent in most people I meet.

How do I know that he actually likes me? Why would someone with beauty so ethereal, someone so perfect want to date me? Would he actually want to spend his time with me as I do with him? Am I simply overthinking this whole thing? Perhaps I am, but I have _never_ felt like this with anyone else before. Maybe these feelings I have for Levi go deeper than just ‘liking’ him.

* * *

 

“Ok asshole I decided to have the party tonight. So you better be there.”

“I’ll let that slide this time Jean, but only because I can get shit-faced tonight.”

“Eren please don’t drink too much tonight.”

“Mikasa don’t baby me. You know I can handle my alcohol,” I scoff.

She sighs exasperatedly, “that’s besides the point and you know it.”

“I know it is, but we can talk about it later, the bell just rung.”

Word on Jean’s party spread faster than a wild fire. People would walk up to me to ask if I was attending it. What can I say? I’ve been called the life of the party on quite a few occasions. Sometimes I do find myself going a little over board with the drinking, but you only live once right? Mikasa would surely smack me if she heard me say that.

I was walking to my car when with my phone in hand when I see that Jean sent me a message.

_Jean_

_I need u 2 pic up sum booze_

_Me_

_Learn how to text first and I’ll think about it_

_Jean_

_FU and just get it_

_Me_

_Fine but only because I wanna get drunk_

Who the hell announces a party on the _same day_ it’s happening and doesn’t already have the alcohol? I swear that boy is missing some brain cells. The next time he hosts a party, I definitely need to play coordinator.

After buying the alcohol I make my way home to take a shower before the party starts. When I finish my shower I browse through my closet to see what I should wear. I settle on an all black outfit since I know I’ll be drinking and can’t afford any mishaps. Mikasa comes in my room, eying me as she walks up to me.

“Throw on your leather jacket and you’ll be set. And Eren please at least promise me you won’t go too overboard with the alcohol. I don’t want to have to carry your heavy ass, or do you want to end up in bed with a random stranger again?” She asks while raising both eyebrows.

“That only happened once Mika! And it wasn’t a stranger. Well…not really a stranger? Ok fine! I’ll try me absolute hardest to drink in moderation,” I promise while childishly crossing my arms.

“Thank you Eren, but do know that I will be watching you tonight. You’re too young to be drinking so much. Come on, we should head to Jean’s place. The party already started.”

As I exit the room first I turn back to look at Mikasa, “ _please_ , the party doesn’t start until I walk in.”

One of her eyebrow twitches, “just go to the car.”

I grin as I make my way down the rest of the stairs and to the door. “Mom! We’ll be going to Jean’s for a little! See you later!”

“Alright be careful guys. And Mikasa, keep an eye on Eren.”

She looks at me while smirking, “alright mom, will do.”

“I am responsible you know!”

“Good bye baby. Have fun!”

Damn, my own mom believes that I have no self-control. I mean, sometimes I can go overboard when I’m a parties, but that’s usually only if I’m egged on. Whatever. I’ll have a good time anyways. Starting the car and pulling off, I glance at Mikasa briefly, “who will be there?”

“Some of everybody from what I heard from Annie.”

“Is she coming with us or no?”

“No, she has a family event tonight.”

“Well that sucks. I didn’t even try to ask Armin since I know he’s buried ten feet in homework. Maybe I can convince him next time.”

We arrive at Jean’s house fifteen minutes later to see that the party was almost in full effect. I grin as I pull the beer from out the trunk and see Jean making his way to my car.

“I swear Jeager, if you didn’t get the drinks you’re not coming in.”

I scoff as I shove the cases in his face, “please, your party would be nothing without me.”

As soon as I step into the house I hear more than I see Reiner coming up to me.

“Eren! Glad you could make it! I was getting worried since I need my drinking partner.”

He then proceeds to thrust a beer in my hand, which I gratefully accept. “wouldn’t dream of it.”

Reiner and I decide to make our way to the kitchen when Mikasa grabbed my shoulder. “Remember that I’m watching you Eren.”

“I got it captain,” I salute to her before letting Reiner drag me the rest of the way.

“Alright, are you ready to show everyone why they call you Jagerbomb?”

“Reiner you know I’m always ready to, but I promised Mika I wouldn’t go overboard tonight,” I reply sheepishly.

“Ahh man that’s too bad.”

“Well you know Jean is always trying to one up me, so I would go find him.”

“Alright, but next time I wont take an excuse!” He shouts before making his way to Jean.

Damn you Mikasa. She knows that parties are my time to shine, but I guess I could cut back for once. I lean against the wall in the kitchen and watch as everyone gets piss poor drunk. There’s bodies everywhere, some half naked while others are in the process of losing all their clothes.

Just then a girl, I think her name was Jessica, appears, “hey Eren, I was wondering if you wanted to dance?” She drags me on the makeshift dancefloor, not letting me make up my mind. She then keeps me pinned on there, grinding on me ‘seductively’ and I half-heartedly try to keep up with her. I was starting to get bored with but I didn’t want to be rude and straight up tell her that her dancing sucks ass.

“Do you mind if I steal him from you?” A heavenly voice asks and in that moment I have to stop and do a silent prayer to the Gods.

The girl scoffs before looking at me and saying, “call me when you decide you want to have some real fun.” She lets me go after that and stalks away to the kitchen appearing to be upset, but last time I checked I didn’t agree to dance.

“I’m going to make an educated guess and say that I saved your ass, yeah Jeager?” Levi asks smugly while throwing his arms casually around my neck.

“You have no idea,” I reply while lacing my arms around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm sorry everyone!!
> 
> Also I didn't intend for the chapter to be so long, so I have to split the party up. That being said, the start of chater 9 will be the rest of the party. I also know that I said this already, but forgive me if the party scene was boring. I don't go to many parties since they aren't my thing :/


	9. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party part two and Eren bumps into someone at the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to those who celebrate it!  
> Ugh sorry guys, but for some reason this chapter was extremely hard for me to write. Also the ending isn't what I wanted, BUT I just could not write a good ending. :/

“So Princess, what made you come tonight?”

Levi scoffs, “Eren please, you aren’t the only one who can enjoy a party.”

“You’re right, my apologies.”

Suddenly, Levi backs up lightly, grinning at me mischievously, before he turns around and starts grinding on me. _Oh sweet_ _Jesus._ Anything that I was planning on saying died in my throat immediately. Once I slip out off my initial shock, I set my hands upon his waist, lightly rubbing the bare skin there.

He was wearing denim shorts, extremely short shorts, and a black crop top with black low top Vans. As he was grinding on me, I could feel his ass cheeks on my crotch and I almost died right there. So this is what it feels like to be in Heaven?

“What’s wrong Eren?” He questions ‘innocently’ while craning his head around to look at me under his eyelashes.

I’m not sure if Levi knows what he’s doing to me right now, but then again his grin is giving it all away. He wants to watch me struggle. I groan loudly before tightening the hold I have on his waist.

“Princess, you’re not playing fair.” I whisper in his ear and grin as I see him visibly shudder.

He continues to grind on me albeit harder and I mimic his actions by grinding against his ass. Levi takes my hands and slowly drags then up past his hips and I take the hint and begin running my hands up and down his toned stomach.

I’m well aware of my ever growing erection and I know Levi can feel it too. I feel like I should be embarrassed, but all of my shame flew out the window as soon as Levi began to dance on me. Looking for a little pay back, I slide one hand down his waist until I’m able to grab one of his ass cheeks, were I decide to pinch it harshly.

“Eren,” Levi gasps out sounding slightly out of breath.

 _Jesus Christ._ My pants suddenly feel too tight and I return my hands to his waist, afraid that I’ll blow a load right there if he called my name like that again. I realize that I should put an end to this before I end up taking him right here in Jean’s living room. Thankfully the song ends and I take the moment to spin Levi back around and put space between us, so he’ll stop grinding on me.

My breath hitches as I take a look at his slightly wrecked face. His usual pale face was now painted in a fetching pink and his eyes looked a little glazed over while his mouth hung open lightly as he was panting. Someone please help me. The next second Mikasa comes over to tell me we need to go home. Hallelujah. It seems that the Gods were listening to my plea for help.

“Well I guess I’ll see you around Levi,” I say awkwardly.

“Yeah, bye Eren.”

The ride home was silent for which I was grateful for. I needed to evaluate what Levi and I did on the dancefloor. We were borderline dry humping and I hope that nobody was paying attention. Why must Levi be so attractive? And why must I like him so much? I don’t know how I am able to appear so cool in front of Levi because inside I’m always freaking out. I have this irrational fear that I will say something stupid, like confessing my feelings to him.

 _“Just ask him out silly.”_ Lately that phrase has been on repeat inside my head and it’s driving me insane. If it was anyone else that I liked I would have been asked them out. I really need to stop being so scared and just tell him how I feel. I need to know that he feels the same way as me or else it will be awkward as hell to ask him out.

I fell into a restless sleep, Levi being the only thing that clouded my mind.

I rouse out of bed the next day and checked the time on my phone, _10:35 am._ Why the hell did I wake up this early on a Saturday of all days is beyond me. I make my way to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth and silently thank Mikasa as I don’t feel the onslaught of a terrible headache. I should probably listen to her more often. Standing under the steady spray of water, I ponder on what to do for the day.

Stepping out of the bathroom I head to my dresser and pull out a black tank top and basketball shorts and decide to head to the park nearby for a jog. I slowly make my way out of my room and close the door just incase no one else is up. However, when I turn around I see Mikasa staring at me from the inside of her room right across from mine.

“Jesus Mika! You scared the hell out of me!”

She looks indifferent as she shrugs, “why were you creeping out of your room?”

“I thought you and mom might have still been sleep, so I didn’t want to wake you guys up. Anyways, I’m going to the park for a jog. See ya.”

Not waiting for her reply, I walk downstairs into the kitchen to grab a granola bar before I head out. Stepping out onto my walkway, I input my headphones and scroll through my phone until I find music suitable for today. After picking my music, I stretch for a few minutes before I begin jogging in the direction of the park. The park isn’t far from my house and I find my way there in ten minutes.

The park is pretty big and it encases around a large pond that I love to go and sit by when I need to think. There are trees littered all throughout and a cemented track on the outskirts of the park. Even though it’s the ass crack of dawn, families and individuals can be seen all over, but for once I don’t mind the plethora of people. I make my way over to the track and once again proceed to jog.

At one point I had my head down and wasn’t paying attention before I harshly bumped into somebody.

“Fuck,” I spout as I pick myself up. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” I make my way over to help the person up.

“Eren,” I hear them breath and look down to see Levi. I just can’t get away from him can I?

“Oh hey Levi, I really didn’t mean to knock you down.” I grab both his hands and lift him up to his feet.

“It’s fine, I wasn’t paying attention either.”

I look him up and down and notice he’s wearing black leggings and a plain white shirt. Hearing him clear his throat, I look back up at him to notice him blushing. Fuck, he’s too cute.

“Soo what are you doing out here?” I ask awkwardly. I internally cringe. _Come on Eren, you can do better than that!_

“I was just finishing up my walk and was going to grab a smoothie. Wanna come with?”

“Um I didn’t bring any money with me, so maybe another time?”

Levi rolls his eyes before taking my hand and dragging me with him. “I do have money too you know. I’ll pay for it. Besides I asked you to come.”

After fighting it out, we find ourselves in the smoothie shop albeit I keep protesting until Levi shot me a look.

“Pick something or so help me God.”

“Fine, fine,” I retort while sticking out my tongue playfully. I walk up to the counter and notice the worker staring at both of us while smiling widely.

“So cute! What can I get you today?”

I stare at the menu before finally ordering and looking at Levi who sends me a smug look.

We find a seat in the corner of the store and wait for our smoothies to be made. The girl from the cash register walks over with our smoothies in hand, still wearing that smile from earlier.

“Here you go guys, enjoy!”

As I thank her I see her wink at me and give me a little thumbs up before walking back to man the register. What the fuck was that about? I look over at Levi to see if he noticed, but he was on his phone.

Engaging in small talk, I try not to think of yesterday at the party. It amazes me looking at Levi’s now blushing face compared to how he looked last night, seductive and oozing confidence.

At one point I discretely stare at Levi and admire how beautiful he is. His small nose, thin but perfect lips, his smooth porcelain skin and eyes that I could just drown in.

“What? Is there something on my face”

“Huh?” I say confusedly as I finally snap out of my reverie.

Levi laughs, “you were staring at me so I thought maybe there was something on my face.”

“O-Oh sorry. It’s nothing, I was just lost in thought I guess.”

“Okay Romeo whatever you say. Let’s get out of here,” he says after standing up and stretching, once again showing off his toned stomach.

“Alright let’s go.”

Levi and I walk around the park a little more before he announces that he needs to go home.

“Bye Eren.”

“See you next time and thanks again for the smoothie.”

I go sit by the pond and simply watch all the different people pass bye and let my thoughts drift. I’m becoming slightly annoyed with myself since all of my thoughts lately have been about Levi. I deem it unhealthy but I don’t have the slightest clue what to do and how to get him out of my mind.

Finally, I decide to make my way home where I march straight to my room to take a shower and waste the rest of the day around the house. Laying in bed later on, I try to formulate ways in which I can confess to Levi. I could simply walk up to him and say _“hey Levi I like you,”_ but for some reason that seems too elementary.

For what feels like the hundredth time this week, I lie awake at night, but this time my thoughts are centered around one thing.

I think it’s finally time that I tell Levi how I feel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome! So please don't be afraid to talk to me becuase I absolutely adore talking to you guys!! <3  
> Also I really need to think of better title names *sigh*


	10. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally tells Levi how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been 3 weeks. But, I've been extremely busy with school. First it was because of prom, then I had AP exams and a massive project due for AP Lang last week. I feel bad, but my grades do come first, which I hope everyone can understand. Enough of that, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Comments and kudos are always welcome!  
> Let me know if I have made any errors too!
> 
> I have too many things to say, but I have been thinking of adding smut to this story. Would anyone mind if I did?

“Levi, I like you.”

We were currently at my house working on a project that Mr. Shadis assigned to us. Since I could care less about anyone else in the class, I decided to ask Levi to be my partner. Levi and I were sitting up against my headboard to take a break after working on the project for over two hours.

He laughs, “well I like you too Eren.”

“No…I..” I start to stutter, so I take a break to gather my bearings.

Why is this so hard? If I don’t elaborate on what I mean, he will think I’m talking about liking him as a friend. After I literally ran into him at the park, I decided it was time for me to grow a pair and tell him how I feel. However, it is not going too hot at the moment.

“No. Levi I mean I really like you. I have for a while now, but I’ve been to much of a wuss to say anything. I kept trying to persuade myself that I didn’t, but-”

I was suddenly cut off as I felt soft lips press against mine. It was an innocent kiss, but it still sent a down my body. After a second, Levi pulled away from me and opened his eyes slowly while smiling.

“Sorry, you tend to ramble a lot,” he says. “I really like you too Eren. I have for a long time now.”

I can’t help the smile that makes its way on my face as I lean over to kiss Levi again. This time it lasts a little longer, the passion now evident in it. I pull back slightly, allowing our breath to continue to mingle. Levi opens his eyes slowly and stares at me with slightly red lips and a tint of blush to his usually pale cheeks.

God, he is absolutely stunning. Why did I wait so long to tell him how I feel? I know I can’t take back my foolish actions, but I can make sure the future is better.

I sit up a little higher and stare Levi in the eyes, “Levi,” I start off slowly. “Will you go out with me?”

I swear his smile lights up the whole room as he blurts out a quiet but frantic yes before he leans back in to kiss me.

We spent the next hour laying down and kissing, project be damned. I’ve never felt this elated over a simple yes, but then again no one has ever been as beautiful as Levi. I hope I make him as happy as I feel right now.

“Eren?” Levi calls out as we are both laying down, with his head on my chest.

“Mhm.” I answer back as I continue to trace light patterns over his back..

“What made you hesitate before confessing, asking me out?”

I hesitate before replying, “I don’t really know. I was stupid and absolutely terrified?”

“Terrified? Of what?”

“Of you,” but upon feeling him stiffen in my arms, I continue. “Not of you as a person. But I was terrified of my feelings for you. And yours of me. I didn’t know if you actually liked me, but through the reassurance of just about everyone, I decided to tell you. I was afraid that you didn’t really like me and didn’t want to make you weary of me or make things between us awkward.”

"I must agree with you, you are stupid. But, I’m glad. I’m glad that you took a chance and that you didn’t just give up on the thought of us. I’ve liked you for a long time too, but like you, I wasn’t really sure if you shared my feelings. I guess both of us are stupid huh?” He laughs, while looking up at me.

“Yeah. I guess so.” And I lean down to kiss him again. I don’t think I could ever get tired of this, of him.

In the next second though, my mom bursts through the door.

“Eren. I’ve been calling y-”

“Mom”

She blinks owlishly at us, “so this is what you’ve been doing.”

I sit up to tell her it’s not what she thinks before she breaks out into a huge smile and starts laughing.

“Praise God! I’ve been waiting for you to stop being so afraid and ask poor Levi out already. I am now a proud momma. You two look so cute together!” She gushes.

I groan, “mom please don’t.”

“Oh hush! I just wanted to come up here and tell you that dinner is here. I ordered pizza. Levi, please stay and eat with us!”

“Ok, thank you Ms. Jaeger

“You’re too cute, but no need to be so formal,” she says while we get up and follow her out the room. “You can call me Carla, or mom. Whatever works best for my future son-in-law.”

I slap my hands over my face and peak down at Levi to see him blushing furiously with wide eyes.

“Oh God. Mom please stop talking now.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m done.” She add with a wink as we all sit at the table.

After dinner, which consisted of my mom asking Levi and I a shit ton of questions about our relationship, we went back up to my room to try and finish the stupid project.

“I hate Shadis so much. Why would he assign such a gruesome project.” Levi whines.

“I don’t want to do this anymore than you do, but we have to finish it princess.” I note.

I look at Levi to see him flushed a dark red. Have I ever said how adorable he is?

“What’s wrong Levi? Did I say something to embarrass you?”

“No!” He remarks quickly.

“Then can I ask why you’re currently blushing? Is it because I called you princess? If you don’t like that name, I can stop.”

“No, ….I like it when you call me that,” he replies bashfully.

We finally finish the project, albeit four hours later. During those four hours, I would find myself staring at Levi, which he caught me every time. But unlike before, I didn’t feel embarrassed when he caught my eye. I would either give him a quick kiss, or tell him how beautiful he is. And one of the best things is trying to gauge Levi’s reactions, since every time he reacted differently. However, he didn’t get mad once, which I think has to do with the fact that he absolutely loves praise, and I’m more than happy to give it to him.

“Alright Eren, I’ll be on my way.”

“Ok but let me grab my shoes so I can walk you to your car.”

Walking down stairs, we catch our mom still sitting on the couch. She peers over to see hat we are doing.

“Leaving Levi darling?”

“Yes. We finished the project and my mom has something at home that she wants me to see.” He rolls his eyes. “She also told me to tell you to call her soon so you guys can hang out.”

“Alright, well I’ll see you later. And tell your mom to expect a phone call in less than a hour!”

“Will do Carla. Thank you for having me over.”

I gently push him out the door as I hear my mom once again exclaim how cute Levi is. When we reach the end of the driveway where is car is parked, he turns around and gives me a light kiss.

I walk us over to the driver’s side and open the door for him.

“I guess I’ll see you later Levi. Have a goodnight.”

“You too Eren.”

With that, he starts up his car and proceeds to drive home. What did I ever do to deserve someone like him?

* * *

Making my way my locker the following Monday, I see Armin leaning up against it, waiting for me.

“Hi Eren!”

“Hey Armin, how was your week?”

“It was fine, I had to finish my projects for AP Bio and Physics.”

“Why do you torture yourself with those classes?”

He waves off my comment, “so? Didn’t Levi come over to work on that English project?” He asks while raising is eyebrows suggestively.

“He did.”

“Uhuh”

I sigh, faking annoyance, before replying, “we’re dating now,” but I cant stop the grin that spreads over my face.

“I knew it! Congrats Eren!”

“Thanks Armin.”

“What are we congratulating Eren for?” Mikasa question as she makes her way in between us.

“Levi and Eren are finally dating!”

She raises her eyebrows in surprise, “well congrats Eren! It only took you our four years in high school to do it.”

“I was scared! Actually, can we talk about this at lunch? It’s too many nosey people around.”

They agree and tell me how they will be waiting for me at lunch. I roll my eyes as I make my way to my firsr class. Time seems to be working against me and the next thing I know, it’s time for lunch. It’s not like I don’t want to tell them, I just don’t know where to start.

Mikasa and Armin are both sitting down expectedly at our lunch table when I walk in. Well, so much for not knowing where to start.

“I need to go get lunch first.”

Mikasa slides over the extra plate she had, “already got it for you.”

“You guys are really nosey, but lets get this over with.”

I spend the whole lunch telling them how it happened, with a few interjections from the both of them if they wanted me to elaborate. I told them everything, from the moment I realized that I liked him, to seeing him at the park, and finally when I asked him out.

“….and that’s all folks,” I reply as I finish my story.

“Wow Eren,” Armin adds. “I’m really happy for you guys. You know, if you waited any longer I would have probably went up to Levi myself and told him how much you liked him.”

“Why would you have done that?!”

“Because everyone had to painfully watch as the two of you danced around each other. Mikasa told me about you two at the party and I knew something was gonna happen after that, it was only a matter of time.”

I stare at Mikasa with wide eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. Did you really think I was gonna not tell Armin what happened? Please, you should know me better than that,” she retorts while slapping me on the back.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, I can’t keep anything away from you guys.”

Armin smiles, “but Eren, why would you want too?”

“Have I ever mentioned how annoying you two are?”

“You love us,” they both say as the bell rings.

“And you guys better be glad that I do. I’ll catch you after school."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys sometimes I feel as though no one is interested in this story anymore. Like, I'm not expecting a load of feedback, but sometimes the lack of anything makes me feel like people have lost interest. However, I am still extremely grateful for the feedback that I have received thus far.
> 
> OK another thing, I've been thinking of doing another fanfic. If I did, it would be a Sugardaddy au. Eren would be the sugardaddy and Levi the sugarbaby. It's just a thought, but I would like to know you guys opinion and if I should.


	11. Tell Me More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi asks Eren to come over to spend time together and Eren talks about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I feel so so bad but at least I updated right? *laughs nervously* The only excuse I have is I was seriously lacking motivation between this month and last month. When I would open Word Doc, I just couldn't make myself type. That's the longest I went without updating and hopefully it won't happen again. The good news is I'm officially out of school for the summer and now I'm a Senior!!
> 
> I hope the chapter turned out nicely. Enjoy guys and remember, kudos and comments are always wonderful. :)
> 
> P.s : If you guys like YOI and Yuuri/Victor/Yuri, then you should check out my fic [Oblivious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10991709). Tell me if it's ok! I want to do smut for this fic, so I decided to try my hand at it first somewhere else.

Groaning loudly, I aggressively slam my hand on my alarm clock to shut the damn thing up. I simply stare at the wall and contemplate life, a daily ritual before I force myself to get ready for school. I usually always think about dropping out but then I realize I kind of need to graduate. You know, unless I wanted to feel the wrath of Carla. That’s the only thing that makes me get up and retreat to my bathroom.

After I take a shower I stand in front of my closet naked, thinking of what to wear. I remember Levi stating that he liked the whole `bad boy` look that I occasionally sport. With that thought in mind, I pick out some khaki skinny jeans, a white t shirt and black biker boots. I stare at myself in the mirror and nod at my reflection while firing finger guns at my reflection.

“I’m going to pretend like I didn’t just see that.”

“Mikasa!” I shriek, completely surprised at her unannounced presence.

“Don’t worry Eren, I saw nothing.” She responds with a highly amused gleam in her eyes.

I huff as I walk pass her, “whatever. Let’s go so we can pick up Armin.”

I put on my sunglasses and leather jacket to add to the look before heading downstairs. There was a note on the kitchen island from my mom exclaiming how she was called in early for work but breakfast was in the microwave.

Opening up the microwave, we find that mom made us breakfast burritos and we each grab one before dashing out the door. We make it to Armin’s house and I obnoxiously lay my hand on the horn. Mikasa punches me in the shoulder as I snicker upon seeing Armin’s distressed face as he comes running out his house.

“What the fuck Eren!” The blonde exclaims as he gets in the backseat of my car.

“I'm sorry Armin, I wanted to make sure you make it to school on time,” I snicker.

He rolls his eyes with an audible huff, but otherwise doesn’t reply. I turn the radio up as I pull off down the street towards school.

Making our way into the school building I feel my phone vibrate in my hand notifying me of a message. Looking down at my phone, I see it's from Levi.

_Princess_

_Where are you?_

_Come to the football field_

_Me_

_Sure. Be there in a minute, just got here._

"Alright guys I'll see you at lunch," I tell Mikasa and Armin while slowly walking backwards towards the football field.

Mikasa lifts a questioning brow, but overall says nothing, however, Armin's interest seems to intensify.

"Going to see Levi?" He says teasingly.

I merely smirk, "bye Armin."

Walking out on the football field, I find Levi sitting at the bottom bleachers with his headphones in and reading a book. I've never been poetic, but the sun made his alabaster skin glow. God he is absolutely stunning. I don’t know if I’ll ever get tired of his beauty.

I stand in front of Levi and he snatches his headphones out his ear and placing a bookmark in his book before closing it. I smile as he pats the bleachers beside me to silently tell me to sit down.

“Hi,” he smiles while turning around so he was looking at me.

“Hey _Princess_ ,” I say teasingly.

Levi blushes but doesn’t comment. “Are you doing anything today?”

“I don’t think so, Mika or Armin would have told me if we were.”

“Do you want to come over to my house?”

Raising my eyebrows, I wait for him to finish, however, Levi looks horrified for a minute before hurriedly adding on, “n-not like that! I just want to spend some time with you!”

“Relax Levi. I was only pulling your foot. I wouldn’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with. Besides, it’s a little to early for _that_ don’t you think?”

He begins spluttering with a vicious blush on his face and I lean over to kiss him on the forehead with a chuckle.

“Relax Levi,” I repeat to help cool his embarrassment. “And yes, I will come over later. Do you want me to come by right after school or?” I let the question hangs in order to give Levi time to think of an answer.

“Can you give me about a hour before you come over?”

“That’s fine.”

We sit and talk for a few minutes before the bell and we make towards the building to make it to class on time.

* * *

 

  
I do as Levi asks after school and give him an hour before I decide to text him and ask if it was ok for me to come over. After receiving my confirmation, I hop in my car and make my to his house.

Once I arrive, I only see Levi’s car in his driveway. Parking beside his car, I make my way to he front door and give the door bell one good ring before stepping back a few feet. After a minute, I hear the sound of the door being unlocked from the inside and then I’m met with Levi staring up at me.

“Hi,” I say lamely.

“Hi,” then after a pause, “come in.”

Inside the house, Levi stares at my feet and I get the hint, removing my shoes and setting them by the door.

“Good boy,” he says while ruffling my hair. “Do you want something to drink? Eat?”

“Water would be good.”

He hums noncommittal as he pads barefoot into the kitchen, me on his heels. I shamelessly stare at his ass as he shuffles to the refrigerator, putting one hand on his hips as he grabs a water bottle for me.

I suppress a smirk when Levi turns around and raises a shaped eyebrow at catching me staring at him. He scoffs but walks over to me and hands me the bottle.

“I must say Mr. Jaeger, I don’t know how I feel with you ogling me like that,” Levi coolly replies while sporting his own smirk.

I feign innocence, “whatever can you mean Mr. Ackerman?”

He whacks my chest, “just kiss me already you idiot.”

Being more than eager to comply, I wrap my hands around his waist and drag him flush to my chest, leaning down to brush my lips against his. I try to keep it chaste, but Levi has other plans, tracing the outline of my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. I grant him, and we fight for dominance, Levi giving up after a moment and letting me explore his mouth.

I gently massage his tongue with mine, when I suddenly hear Levi moan. _Jesus_. Keep it PG Eren. I gently coax myself away from him, giving him one final apologetic kiss as I back away slowly. When Levi opens his eyes, I’m met with confusion swimming in his grey orbs and a pout adorning his face. I can’t help but smile at his seemingly innocent look.

“Why did you stop?” He asks indignantly.

“Remember what I said earlier outside at the football field? I was being not only a gentleman, but serious.”

He looks ready to protest, but I stop him, “so what do you want to do?”

Looking slightly put off for a moment, he answers, “can we just watch some movies? I can go set up Netflix in my room.”

We settle on watching _The Babadook_ , courtesy of Levi. Having already seen it with Armin and Mikasa, I stare at Levi (totally not creepy ok?). I find it adorable how he jumps at every scare, scooting closer to me subconsciously. I find that I adore the way his eyes go wide and he’ll lightly gasp whenever he finds something shocking.

Once it’s over, Levi looks over at me and fucking _squeaks_ when he catches me staring. I instantly burst out laughing, clutching my sides in the process and Levi repeatedly telling me to shut up.

“It’s not funny Eren!” He exclaims petulantly.

“I’m sorry babe. It’s not funny,” I note while trying to hold in the rest of my laughter.

He seems to calm down slightly at the nickname and huffs before leaning into my touch. I smile fondly at him before laying a kiss first on his forehead before I proceed to lay kisses all over his face.

“Eren s-stop it!” He utters between laughter. “I’m supposed to be mad at you!”

“Come on Levi, don’t be like that. The noise you made was adorable, I couldn’t help but laugh at it.”

“Yeah, yeah, you big dope. I forgive you.” Levi tries to sound hesitant, but his smile gives it away.

Content with just laying in bed, I shuffle so that we can get more comfortable in his plush bed. I turn over so that I’m on my back and drag Levi with me so that he is resting his head on my chest. He absentmindedly traces letters on my chest, and I let him as I run my fingers through his hair.

Levi decides to break the silence, “can we just talk? Even though we’ve know each other since freshmen year, I feel like there’s so much to learn about you.”

“What do you want to know about me? I’m not a vey interesting guy.”

“Hmm. Tell me about your family.” Upon noticing me pause my ministrations in his hair he quickly ads, “if you want to.”

“It’s fine, I can tell you. Where should I start?”

“Wherever you’re comfortable with.”

“Well, my mom has been raising me by herself since I was a little kid. Grisha, my father, was around at one point in time. My earliest memories of him were fond, but they quickly grew sour as I aged. He was a doctor, quite renowned if I must admit and owned his own private business. He treated her like a Queen, something she deserves until the day she dies. Grisha treated me well too, so quick to show me off to his colleagues, basting of how I would ‘take after him’ when I became an adult. I was content with that notion at the time, looking up to Grisha and everything he was worth. I mean, could you blame me? He provide for my mom and I beautifully, not a complaint was uttered when he spent a dime on us.

However, my mom started to notice something ‘different’ about him to put it lightly. He became paranoid, always watching his back when we had our frequent family outings. I paid it no mind considering how young and naïve I was.

He came home one day crying and admitting to my mom that he lost his business. Apparently he was in debt from borrowing from this shady loan shark and failed to pay it back. This man, my father, had been doing poorly with his business for months, but never thought to voice it with my mother. She didn’t get mad, she pulled us together in a hug and announced she would get a job until he got back on his feet. Carla never did question what led to his downfall with his business and I never thought about it.

He changed. I guess it finally sunk in, the ‘great Grisha Jaeger’ lost it all. Later, he picked up drinking. It was pretty innocent at first, just a few drinks, enough to get him buzzed but not drunk. However, he started to slowly become a heavy drinker and once he got drunk he would verbally lash out on me. Telling me it was my fault that he lost his job and him and mom would be so much happier without me.

I was hurt of course, the man I looked up to told me I was a nuisance, a liability to the family. Mom had long hours and when she did come home she looked so tired that I didn’t want to trouble her with what he was telling me. It later became violent, he would start hitting me in places where no one could see. As he would beat me, he would continue to berate me all the while.

Finally, my mom saw the bruises as she had a day off and decided to give me a bath. Shew was absolutely livid and _remorseful_ as she felt it was her fault. That night she sent him to a trip to the store and immediately packed our bags, dashing out the house before he got back. She phoned the police and he was arrested. Grisha had a restraining order placed on him to stay away from us and jailed for charges of child abuse. We stayed with my grandmother for a few months until mom had enough money to buy the house we live in today.

Along the way, mom met a lady who had a daughter, Mikasa. She became close to her and I became close to Mikasa. Mom found out Mikasa’s mom had stage four breast cancer and didn’t have long to live. Without having other family members around, mom told her she would take her in when she died. They discussed it for a while and eventually signed the required papers. Six months later, Mikasa’s mom peacefully passed and Mikasa legally became apart of our family. We helped her to cope and learned how to become a family along the way. A year later Mikasa and I met Armin in elementary school and till this day we’ve been inseparable.”

Levi doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, simply staring off to the side and continuing his tracing on my chest, absorbing all I have told. Finally he voices, “I’m sorry. I don’t really know what to say. I feel bad for asking such personal things.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it. You were curious, a common human trait.”

“Eren..”

“ _Levi_ ,” I stress. “It’s alright. It actually felt good to talk to someone about my past. The only ones who know are mom, Mikasa, Armin, and now you.” I smile at him, “please don’t feel bad ok? It’s the past and sometimes it’s alright to dwell into it, as long as you know how to find your way out.”

I kiss him for good measure and he relaxes, believing what I told him, breathing out a soft “yeah,” in response.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! I went and saw Black Butler: Book of Atlantic Wednesday and I must say, my mom and I loved it!! 
> 
> Ok so I have a few things to say regarding this fic. I feel as though my characterization, especially with Levi is not consistent. :/ Also, the first few chapter are completely horrid and really embarrassing to go back and even look at. I'm thinking of doing a little editing with them, but I might just leave them as is. However, I highly doubt I would ever drop this fic for these reasons as they can be easily solved. I have a lot of fun with writing it and enjoy talking to you guys!!


	12. Check the Forecast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remainder of Eren and Levi's time together at Levi's house and Eren has an unfortunate run at the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so, so sorry for the lack of updates. I don't really have much of an excuse, but I'll explain in the end notes. I hope you can enjoy this short update! 
> 
> P.s : I don't have a lot, but I am beyond grateful to those people who have subscribed to me. That is literally one of the greatest comments of all, so thank you guys so much for that!!

Levi and I stay sprawled out on his bed as we talk about nothing, yet everything at the same time. It’s amazing, albeit, a little baffling how one can feel so absolutely content with someone that you care for. No worries, no feelings of judgement and no urge for an escape.

We alternate between talking mindlessly, kissing fervently, and idly watching whatever we came across on Netflix. Spending this day with Levi helped me to realize a few things about him.

Like for instance, he’s a sucker for romantic comedies if his Netflix history is anything to go by.

“Did you really watch this?” I ask as I pull up his Netflix account.

“Watch what?” He retorts as he made his way out of the bathroom.

“ _It’s a Boy Girl Thing_.”

“If you’re going to judge me and my taste in movies, I will show you to the door Jaeger.”

He is absolutely intrigued by space and the elements in our solar system.

“I mean have you ever just looked at the sky at night?”

And Levi also told me about what inspired him to wear ‘girl clothing.’

“It’s simple Eren. I love to feel pretty.” Levi explains as he holds up a floral dress from his closet. “However, that’s not to say I can’t put on a simple t-shirt and some faded jeans. I wear what I want and when I want.”

“That’s fair enough,” I respond. “Although I must say that you’re unbelievably beautiful Levi.” I grin wide as I watch a blush bloom on his face.

“ _Eren_ ,” he whines as he pulls the dress over his face. I burst out laughing at his adorable behavior and he moves to go retreat in his closet before he swiftly turns around, lands a kiss square on my lips, and then scurries away.

I found out that alongside romantic comedies, Levi is a horror movie fanatic. That bit of information left us on a tangent from our original conversation as we told one another are all time favorite horror movies.

“I lie to you not, but if I’m honest, one movie that scared the shit out of me the first time I watched it was _Insidious_.”

“I’ll have to agree with you on that one Jaeger.”

After a while it was time to call it a night and for me to get home as my mom kept texting me.

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Levi exclaims as he slowly get up form his bed.

On the way through the hallway to the front door, Kutchel spots me as she heads for the living room.

“Eren! Are you leaving dear?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Putting a hand on her hip, she fixes me with a fake glare, “didn’t I tell you to stop calling me ma’am. Call me Kutchel or else you’ll make me feel old.”

“My apologies. Good night Kutchel.”

Levi proceeds to gently push me towards the door as his mother gives her own farewell to me.

“Want me out of your house that bad Levi?” I tease. “Why didn’t you just kick me out earlier?”

He only rolls his eyes as he gently closes the door behind him. I whisk around and place my hands on his hips.

“I’ll see you later, yeah Levi?”

Wrapping his hands around my neck he looks up to answer, “of course.”

I then lean down and leave a firm kiss on his lips before pulling away and making my way toward my car.

* * *

 

The rest of the week seems to go by in a blur. Between spending time with Levi, Mikasa, Armin and doing homework, I barely notice as the days tick by. It was now Saturday morning and I had absolutely nothing planned for the weekend. After staring at my ceiling for an hour, I decide to go for a run at the park.

Once at the park, I begin running, but stop momentarily as I feel drizzle landing on my forehead. I look up at the sky to see it painted a dark grey and the sun long gone.

“ _Shit_ ,” I inwardly curse.

I decide to turn around and head home before the storms starts, however, I am too late and the curtains open up and an onslaught of rain is brought down upon me. Not seeing that I had much of a choice, I high tail it out the park and make the trek back home. By the time I make it home, I’m drenched from head to toe and shivering violently as I walk inside the house.

Running in the rain wasn’t my smartest idea as I managed to trip and fall on my face, scraping my knees up in the process. Not only that, but an asshole decided it would be a good idea to speed through a puddle and add to my already wet form.

I trudge upstairs and to my room, where I immediately strip off my clothes and make my way to the bathroom. I fiddle with the shower knob and turn the water hot. While I wait for the water to heat up, I walk over to my mirror and examine the state of my knees. They don’t look too bad, but they sting when I move and I know I should take care of them before they get worse. Wiping away the blood, I pull out some Neosporin and bandages for when I step put the shower.

After deeming the water hot enough, I step in the shower and stand under the spray of the water, running my hands through my unruly hair. Grabbing some shampoo, I decide to wash my hair as well since its been a few days. I then tend to lathering up my body, being mindful of the state of my knees as I lightly drag my rag across them.

Once I step out the shower and towel off, I apply the Neosporin and then place the bandages on them. Putting my towel back on the rack, I walk out my room and search for a plain t shirt and mesh basketball shorts to laze around in. Right as I finish dressing, I hear a light knock on my door.

“Eren? Dinner is ready.”

It’s my mom, “alright. I’ll be down in a minute.”

The last thing I do before making my way downstairs is run a hand through my hair. My mom catches the sight of my knees as soon as I walk in the dining room, Mikasa already at the table.

“Eren, what happened to your knees?”

“Nothing serious mom. I got caught in the rain earlier, ran home, and slipped in the process,” I supply sheepishly.

Shaking her head, she scolds, “you really need to be more careful! And next time check the weather before you head out!”

“I did, but apparently I missed were it said rain showers. I’ll be fine, so don’t worry.”

Throughout dinner I felt a little off, but I put it off as needing to sleep. Set on that notion, I decide to retire to bed earlier than usual. I gently shrug off my mom with a quick “I’m fine” when she seemed worried and made my way back upstairs.

I clock out as soon as I hit the bed that night, unaware as to why I was feeling the way I was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so lately I haven't been feeling too good about this story, so that made it hard for me to update. It can be kind of cringey in my opinion, but if you guys like it, that is all that matters to me!! However, I will most likely be bringing it to an end soon. There isn't a plot, so it can be quite difficult to write chapters at times. 
> 
> BUT, thank you guys so much for the beautiful support I have received so far. It makes me extremely happy to see you guys kudos and amazing comments <3 . The subscriptions I see to this story make me smile so much guys, you don't even know.


	13. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren catches a cold an Levi comes over to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well school started back up 3 weeks ago. I'm sorry once again for the late update, but enjoy? I made it longer than the last chapter though :) Also the chapter name sucks lol.... please forgive me :/

“Eren! Why are you not out of bed yet? You should have already been dressed.”

I groan as I slowly open my eyes to hearing my mom shouting from outside my bedroom door. I’m immediately met with cold chills that causes me to violently shudder as I go to get out of bed. Before I can reply, however, my mom comes bulldozing through the door, not waiting for me to respond. Turning around to meet her eyes seems to be a difficult task as I feel a throbbing pain erupting through my head.

“Dear are you ok?” She asks as she makes her way over to my bed.

“Not really,” I answer honestly.

“What’s the matter baby?”

“I feel like shit,” I reply bluntly. And as seeming to further confirm my statement, I let out a chorus of sneezes; my nose now stuffy and running slightly.

My mom grimaces at the sight as she grabs the tissue box on my dresser and comes over to my bed to rest her hand against my forehead. She lets out a exasperated sigh, “that’s because you decided it was ok to go running before a storm. Eren, you know that it’s not summer anymore and the temperature outside has been steadily dropping. You need to dress more appropriately before heading out. Sit still while I go grab the thermometer.”

Once she comes back in, the thermometer is shoved in my mouth without any warning. I splutter for a second before I take it out of her hand, sending a glare her way. I’m only given a sheepish smile as we wait for the thermometer to beep.

Mom takes it out of my mouth as soon as it beeps and doesn’t give me a chance to properly look at my temperature.

“It’s at 100.5°F. You have a fever, so you will have to stay home today young man. Tonight I will email the teachers that you were supposed to see today, so don’t worry. Unfortunately, I won’t be home since I have to work, so you will have to care for yourself until Mikasa or I get back. Come downstairs with me so I can get the medicine you’ll need to take now and throughout the day to reduce your fever as needed.”

I swing my legs over to the side of my bed and slowly get up, my mom hovering by to help if I need it. I grab the boxes of tissues and unceremoniously shove one up each nostril to stop the unrelenting running. My body aches all over and I want to punch myself for being so careless yesterday, but it wouldn’t do any good for me now. We walk down the stairs where I immediately take a seat at the dining table and listen to my mom rummage around for the necessary medicine.

“Ok, here it is.” She sits down a bottle of Tylenol before popping the cap and dumping two into my hand. “Let me go grab you a bottled water.”

“Thanks mom and sorry to worry you. I’ll try to be more careful next time. But you should really get going unless you want to be late.”

She looks over to the clock on the microwave and jumps up from the table, “shit! Alright, I need to go.” She drops a kiss on my forehead as she grabs her keys off the counter. “I want you to rest today ok? Don’t go out and do anything stupid.”

I follow her to the door so I can lock it after her, but not before grabbing her purse that she left on the sofa. “I’ll rest plenty Ma. Don’t worry about me. I love you and have a good day.”

“Love you too dear.”

I only close the door once I see her safely in her car and out of the driveway. I turn around and stare into the house as I contemplate what I’m supposed to do for the rest of the day. Since I was still feeling my body quake from cold chills, I decide to go and take a warm shower.

The shower didn’t really do much for my chills, but it was able to help relax my aching muscles. I flop face first on my bed and reach over to my left to grab my phone of my night stand. I see that I have a few messages from Armin and Mikasa asking me where I am. After assuaging them by telling them I was safe and–no Mikasa I was not hurt but merely sick–I set my phone back down by my head.

While alone, my mind easily wonders to Levi. How is he today? What is he wearing? Did he make it to school fine? Is he currently worried about me as I am him? Letting my thoughts of Levi invade my mind, I snatch up my phone and scroll to our messages.

_Me_

_Hey_

I don’t expect him to text me back right away as he was currently in class, so it came as a genuine surprise when my phone vibrated a minute later.

Princess

_Hey. I didn’t see you today_

_Me_

_Aww did you miss me? <3_

_Princess_

_I’m starting to regret that I did_

_Me_

_Just teasing, but do you have anything to do after school…?_

_Princess_

_No, why?_

_Me_

_I’m bored, sick, and missing you. Come over please?_

_Princess_

_I miss you too and sure. I have to go now, see you later._

I can’t stop the stupid smile that forms on my face as I read that Levi misses me too. I’m suddenly very giddy, but one look at the clock and I moan miserably as I realize he will still be at school for another few hours.

I jolt awake as I hear someone ringing the doorbell and I look over at the clock on my nightstand, realizing that I fell asleep. For a second I’m confused as to who may be at the door before I remember it’s Levi and hurriedly jump up out of bed. However, I almost fall on my face as my headache from earlier comes back full force. I slowly make my way downstairs and open up the door to be greeted by my beautiful boyfriend.

“Hey Eren,” he says while giving my a smile.

“Hey.” I step aside while opening the door wider. “Thanks for coming over, I really appreciate it Lee.”

He quirks an eyebrow as he walks into the house. “Lee? That’s a new one. Oh, can I borrow your kitchen?”

“Sure. But is there a specific reason you need to?”

“I brought some ingredients over to make soup.” He holds up the grocery bag I had missed while he entered the house.

“You really don’t have to do that. I could easily find something else to eat.”

Waving me off, he proceeds to walk into the kitchen and scout out a pot. “It’s fine Eren. I wouldn’t have volunteered to do it if bothered me. Now, go sit while I get cooking. Sleep if you must. I’ll wake you up when it’s done.”

Deciding it was best not to continue to protest, I adhere his request with a slight nod of my head and make my way into the living room.

“I brought the work that you missed from today’s classes. It’s in my book bag if you want to get it out,” Levi suddenly calls from the kitchen.

“I don’t deserve you. Thank you, Lee.”

I hop up and retreat his book bag that was left near the door and shuffle in the kitchen to observe Levi cooking. After I gently place the bag on the counter top, I step behind him to wrap my arms around his waist and settle my head on his shoulder.

He leans back against me and I go to drop a kiss against his cheek before he shoves me away.

“Hey!” I exclaim in protest, although I take a step back from Levi.

“Eren you’re sick,” he deadpans, “and I’ll be damned if you make me sick too. So, no kisses until you’re fully better.”

“Fine,” I huff. “But I expect payment for this when I get better. In kisses of course.”

“That I can do. Now can you go grab a bowl for me? The soup is done.”

“This looks really amazing.”

I see him flush lightly at the praise before he thrusts the bowl into my chest, muttering that it was no big deal. I felt contentment flow through me as I let Levi lead me back towards the living room and help me get situated on the couch. He’s just so caring and I don’t know what I did to deserve him, but I swear I will do whatever it take to keep him happy.

The soup tasted amazing and after finishing it, I proceeded to bask Levi in more praises about how amazing he was. I had to physically restrain myself throughout the day as all I wanted to do was pull Levi onto my lap and kiss him fervently. However, I didn’t want to risk him getting sick as well, so I simply reveled in the light contact we kept while curled up on the couch.

Mikasa arrived home a few hours later with Annie in tow, bombarding me with questions.

“Eren! Are you alright?” She exclaims frantically while rushing over to the couch, seeming to miss Levi being there right beside be.

“I’m fine Mika. Besides Levi took care of me today,” I grin as I gently push her hand away from my forehead.

She jerks her head in the direction of Levi, and looks apologetic as she takes a step back and over to Annie. “Hey Levi. Sorry I didn’t see you at first, I was just so worried when Eren told me he was sick earlier.” She turns back to me, “I’m pretty sure mom scolded you already so I will do you a favor and save my lecture for another rainy day.”

“Haha Mika,” I retort sardonically. “You’re an absolute freaking riot.”

“Hey and it’s totally fine, but don’t worry, I took care of him like he said.”

Annie just looks on with amusement dancing in her eyes as she wraps an arm around Mikasa’s waist, “hey guys. Sorry for her freak out. We’ll be heading upstairs now.”

I call out over the couch, “don’t do anything that would make mom or me ashamed.”

Levi stayed over late into the night. My mom was practically begging him to stay for dinner since he took care of me, which he had finally relented and stayed. After dinner his mom called him worried and asking him to return home, so I found myself walking him to the door and was rejected a kiss yet again as I tried to steal one from him.

Levi gives me a look, “now I know you have a cold, but amnesia too? You’re sick and I don’t want to catch your cold.”

I pout but back away from him and instead settle on giving him a bright smile and a quick hug. “Thank you for coming over today Lee!”

“It was no problem Eren, but I really need to go now. Text me later.”

As I watch him walk towards his car and pull off, there was one thought that stood prominent in my mind the whole night.

 _Levi deserves the world and I’ll make sure to hand it to him one day_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you tot hose who have given kudos, comments, subscriptions and the like so far! I think I already said this but I am so thankful for you guys <3 I also really love and missed talking to you guys, even if it's just to say thank you to a comment. Sometimes I think about putting up my Instagram, but it's my personal and my Tumblr s trash so....
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated guys! Hopefully the next chapter wont take as long.


End file.
